Amnesia
by Ice Princess Xia
Summary: When Quatre begins to lose his memory, his piloting is in jeopardy along with his life and the lives of the other pilots. The simple push of a button and it could all be over. Duo sets out on a journey to prove the true worth of a Gundam pilot. Yaoi, AU
1. Chapter One

Yay! It's my second Gundam Wing story! I got my notebook back from my friend today and she read it and said it was great! I'm so happy! And she doesn't even watch Gundam Wing so I hope you all think the same as her! Thanks a bunch Elis!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters…I just use them and put them in dangerous situations…*smiles innocently*   
  
Background Info: Ok, unlike my other story, this one is set during the war. Please remember that I haven't seen the whole series so if I get something wrong, I'm sorry. Oh, and if I do get something mixed up, feel free to notify me about it. I tried not to use a lot from the series beyond some Gundam fighting. Ok, enough talk. Onward! To the Story!  
  
Amnesia?  
  
Chapter One  
  
Duo's POV  
  
We all started to notice it a while back, but we never thought it was that serious.  
  
Standing in the hospital now though, I began to wonder. I thought back to when it had all started.  
  
--------------Flashback: 3 Months Ago--------------  
  
Usually it was only small things like misplacing something. Eventually though it became more obvious that something was wrong. Quatre would start cooking one of his famous recipes for dinner; recipes he had been making since he was able to walk. I would be led to the kitchen by the mere scent of the food but found a mystery.  
  
Quatre stood staring at spoons laid out on a table trying to figure out how to measure a tablespoon. I thought at first that he was only joking but upon tasting the food; I don't even want to remember. Quatre would be clueless one second and then all-knowing the next. It was starting to freak me out, but the other pilots and I didn't think much of it.  
  
Soon Quatre's 'memory disappearances' became more frequent. He would forget where the bathroom was, even when we stayed at his own mansion. He would forget how to turn on a light for goodness sake! And every time we confronted him about it he would simply change the subject.  
  
It definitely became more apparent that Quatre had a problem when we had to fight in battles. During the middle of the fight, Quatre would suddenly forget how to pilot and, in a panic, proceed to just push buttons resulting in much damage to not only the enemy but himself and us as well. When it was too late, Quatre would return to normal but be shaken. Sometimes he was able to bounce back and help in the fight but mostly his Sandrock would be too damaged.  
  
All I heard from Heero was constant complaining about having to repair Sandrock every time we came back from a mission. And don't even get me started on Wufei; he would constantly speak of Quatre as more of a liability than anything and demand that we leave him behind on the next mission. Even Trowa spoke up saying that maybe Quatre should stay behind but we all knew that only four of us being there would most likely result in complete and utter failure.  
  
Silently, I agreed with the others but they weren't around as Quatre cried in my arms every night. He always heard the conversations concerning himself and his problem. He felt bad about it but he couldn't help it. No one knew what was happening and none of us had enough time to try and figure it out.  
  
Well, we should have made the time.  
  
Eventually, we got another mission that required all five of us to be there. None of us had the heart the leave Q behind so we all set out.  
  
-----------End Flashback-----------  
  
Finally the doctor entered the waiting room with news. We all jumped to attention, ignoring our own wounds, to hear of Quatre's condition.  
  
"He's stable but pretty badly injured." We sighed in silent relief and waited for the list of injuries. Two broken ribs, several bruised, a broken wrist, a sprained ankle and a deep cut on his forehead that required 15 stitches. Of course, there were also less severe cuts and bruises as well but nothing else too fatal.  
  
That didn't sound that bad when I thought back to what happened during the battle. The doctor gave us Quatre's room number and in silence we traveled down the eerily quiet hallways. I saw how worried everyone looked and felt the same. I mean, if the emotionless clown, the 'perfect soldier' and the time bomb [1] were this worried, imagine how worried I am.   
  
It hurt, didn't it?  
  
They probably regretted coming down on Quatre so hard over his problem but soon enough we had come to Quatre's room.  
  
Trowa was the first to enter followed by Heero, Wufei and lastly me. We stared at Quatre's still form lying on the white sheets that closely matched the color of his unusually pale skin. I thought back to the battle.  
  
------------Flashback: The Battle-----------  
  
All was going well.  
  
We had infiltrated the OZ base and were fighting off the first wave of soldiers. Suddenly, I heard Quatre cry out in pain as a Leo struck him in the side. In that moment, Quatre's suit began to lash out at everything around him; his memory loss had decided to drop by. He accidentally hit Wufei and Heero but not enough to cause much damage.  
  
I heard Quatre cry out again and slam his fist down. Abruptly, Sandrock stopped moving. Quatre cursed over the com-link [2]. I looked to him across the battlefield and saw nothing that was causing any type of disturbance.  
  
"Guys, get out of here, now!"  
  
Quatre screamed to us over the link and we, too startled to disagree, rose to the sky expecting him to follow. We heard as Quatre typed furiously and once we were high enough looked down at him. Heero questioned his actions.  
  
Quatre's typing ceased at the question. Faintly, he spoke.  
  
"I can't stop it, I'm sorry."  
  
Horrified, I watched from the sky as Sandrock was surrounded and attacked from all sides [3]. Soon, that oh-so-familiar faint red glow engulfed Quatre's gundam.  
  
"NO! Quatre!" I tried to go back and save him but was held back by the other pilots. Tears fell from my eyes as I watched Sandrock, and Quatre, self-destruct.  
  
A wave of heat from the explosion hit us and we were forced farther away. I cried out for Quatre but got no response. He hadn't meant to do it damnit! Why did this have to happen to innocent Quatre! I looked at the other pilots' emotionless faces and my anger rose.  
  
"How can you just sit there and watch as Quatre, your friend no! Your brother, just explode? How many times has Q saved all of our lives and you just sit there and show no emotion whatsoever?"  
  
They sat in their cockpits, never changing. The explosion cleared as debris flew everywhere. More tears fell from my eyes at a rapid pace. I lashed out against the three holding me back, finally breaking free, and headed towards the dismantled Sandrock.  
  
I heard the protests behind me but I paid no attention. As soon as I landed, I jumped from my cockpit, ignoring my own sore body, and ran to a motionless Quatre. I knelt down beside him and turned his body to face me.  
  
The gash on his forehead pumped blood down his face as I stared at him willing him to wake up. My prayers were answered as a moan of pain escaped Quatre's dry lips. I now cried tears of joy; he was okay, for now.  
  
"D…Duo?" His aquamarine eyes opened slowly.  
  
"Yeah buddy, it's me Q. You're gonna be alright. Just gotta get you to a hospital." I went to pick him up but he protested and looked up into my eyes.  
  
  
  
"I tried Duo," He paused to try and clear his throat. "I tried to stop it but I couldn't. I'm just glad that you all are okay." He started to cough and blood trickled out of his mouth. With a frown, I held Quatre's body close to mine.  
  
"Yeah Quat. We're all safe." Slowly, to not jar injuries, I lifted Q into my arms. I heard the other pilots tread up behind me and stood. I turned around to see Heero, Trowa and Wufei giving me looks full of worry and regret. Then I watched them shrink away from me as I glared at them individually and carried an unconscious Quatre back to my gundam.  
  
------------End Flashback------------  
  
I was genuinely pissed with them and I still am here in the hospital room. I sat by Quatre's side and took in the awkward silence as bliss. I knew they were regretful but I was not going to take it.  
  
"Duo," Heero approached me.  
  
"No."   
  
He looked startled and tried again to come closer. I stood so fast that my chair flew out from under me. I glared hard at all of them. Trowa was about to say something but I cut him off.  
  
"No! I don't want to hear it! You all sat there and called Quatre a liability and an injustice and he heard every word. I found him crying every night, every single night! And then, even after all that, he saves your lives and what do you do? You sit there and watch it happen!" I wasn't finished but Wufei cut in.  
  
"I didn't hear you vouch for him our conversations, Maxwell." I looked to Wufei with sadness and rage. Then, with tears brimming my eyes, I turned to the sleeping Quatre.  
  
  
  
"Yes, it's true, I didn't. But I should have and I'm sorry for not doing it in the first place. I'm sorry Quat."  
  
"Duo." Trowa's voice called me but I didn't turn to look.  
  
"Get out."   
  
I'd barely said it above a whisper. I heard Heero ready to protest.  
  
"Get OUT!"  
  
I turned on them a pointed furiously to the door. Wufei snorted and pushed off the wall he had been leaning against. Roughly, he yanked open the door and left mumbling under his breath. I looked to Heero and Trowa and motioned for them to leave as well. Heero sighed in defeat before following Wufei. Trowa left as well, looking back one last time at Quatre with tears in his eyes before softly closing the door.  
  
I brought my hand to my face and turned to pick up my chair. I sat down next to Quatre again and took his unbroken hand into my own.   
  
I suddenly felt helpless and alone.  
  
As I stared as Quatre's face, the tears fell down my cheeks in rivers and splashed onto my hands.  
  
"Quatre." I paused. "Q, I dunno if you can hear me but I'm gonna talk anyways [4]. I dunno where your problem is generating from but I know you're not weak or a liability at all. You can't listen to those jerks Heero, Wufei and Trowa. And I know that I didn't stick up for you but I'll make it right."  
  
I let go of Quatre's hand and rose.  
  
"You gotta hang in there buddy and stay strong like I know you are."  
  
I wiped the tears off of my face and made my way towards the door.  
  
"I'm sorry Q-man, but I have to go. They may not lose you but they're gonna lose me, no. They've lost me. Heero, Wufei and Trowa will regret everything they've ever done once they realize…" I stopped and sighed.  
  
Pulling my cap onto my head, I was ready to leave. I lifted one hand to the doorknob and the other to my face. I looked closely to find a single eyelash resting lazily on my index finger. Usually, I don't believe in wishes but today I feel lucky. I closed my eyes for a moment before tenderly blowing the eyelash off of my finger. I looked one last time to my 'brother' and shut the door silently behind me.  
  
Looking to the floor for any sort of guidance, I was off to wherever my feet decided to carry me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*TBC*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[1] - Of course with this comment I am referring to Trowa, Heero and Wufei. But I didn't mean to offend anyone by saying it. You gotta know, I love those three as much as anything but they are kind of portrayed as somewhat of a bad guy is this story so, well you get it. Just please don't flame me because I called them those things. ^^  
  
[2] - The com-link thing…that's what it's called right? Well, you all know what I mean. Just how they communicate with each other during battle.  
  
[3] - Well, here I thought someone might be thinking, "Well, why didn't any of the enemies follow the other 4 gundams into the air?" Um, I really have no explanation as to why but I guess they just figure, "let's attack the one that's alone instead." Don't give me that look! You understand, right?  
  
[4] - I dunno why I wanted to point this out but this was just such a classic and clichéd line I guess I thought I'd make you look at it twice.  
  
-------  
  
Well? Was it horrible? Was it wonderful? What it so-so? How can I improve? Should I continue?   
  
I hate to sound like I'm bragging but I was really proud when I finished this chapter coz I really put a lot of emotion into writing it. When Duo is yelling at the other pilots; I just love that little speech type thing.  
  
Well, if I get enough feed back, then I'll start the next chapter which will be from Quat's POV and tell of how he feels about all this and what really happens when his memory 'disappears.'  
  
Hope you liked it! AND Don't forget to REVIEW! Please?? Even if you wanna flame me just to get some angst off your chest!Thanks for reading my story!  
  
Later! 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: *sighs* You should know by now that I just don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers!! You, and my muses, keep me writing! Here is the second chapter to Amnesia with plenty more to come!  
  
::To The Reviewers::  
  
Neko: Thanks for reviewing! I hope you keep reading Visiting Hours. That one has plenty more chapters to come as well.  
  
Misanagi: You're right about the stories that are good but don't get as many reviews as they deserve for one reason or another. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Wufei: Thanks for the wonderful review! And don't worry, what's happening should be cleared up…in due time.  
  
satans little toy: Thank you for your reviews to both my stories! Your stories are very good! I hope that you write more soon!  
  
Berrful Hunter: I love you Holly!! *glomps* Thanks for reviewing and helping out all the time!  
  
MissyIrene: Thank you for you review! Hope you like this chapter too!  
  
Anime the Fallen Angel: Thanks for another review! I would answer your questions here but, *heh* that might give away the plot. In due time, all things will be answered.  
  
SPACEheart04: Sorry about disrupting the story with that. I really don't know what I was thinking. And like I said, hopefully all questions will be answered soon.  
  
If anyone wants to know anything in particular that I can't answer here without giving something away, just e-mail me. (yama_gurl@Hotmail.com) or IM me!   
  
AIM: Ice Princess Xia  
  
Onward! TO the next chapter!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Amnesia?  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Quatre's POV  
  
  
  
It's not my fault when it happens. I don't know how to stop it; how to stop these memory losses I keep having. It's so weird when it does happen though. It's as if I step out of my body. In fact that's exactly what happens.   
  
I'll be doing some activity that I do on a normal basis until I feel something wash over me. Then, suddenly, I am watching myself acting like a complete idiot. It is really frustrating to watch as I make a fool of myself in front of everyone. Forgetting where the bathroom is, how to cook, even how to pilot.  
  
Ah, piloting. That was the worst event to watch. As I spiritually step out of my body, I am forced to watch myself begin to panic and push buttons as if I were a common civilian that had never even seen a gundam before. Watch as I hurt others, including my friends.  
  
The other pilots. They just don't understand I suppose. I always hear them as they talk about me. Talk about leaving me behind because I'll only be a liability on the next mission. I know that old saying about sticks and stones, but this really did hurt. Hearing them talking about me like that and feeling their strong emotions backing it all up hurt me a lot more then they probably meant. It feels as though Duo is the only one who truly cares about me. He was always there to hold me as I cried.  
  
When I heard about our next mission, I tried to find out what was wrong with me but that only resulted in me having to get to several refills of my prescribed migraine medication. So, I searched and searched but found nothing and then the fateful day came.  
  
Everything was going fine until I felt it wash over me again as a Leo struck my right side. My spirit stepped out of my body and I was forced to watch as 'I' frantically pushed buttons inside the cockpit. I was getting extremely frustrated at all this and began to yell at myself. It seemed hopeless as my gundam went out of control and hit Wufei and Heero. With a cry of anger, I slammed my fist down…just as I returned to my body.   
  
I looked down at my fist and cursed as I realized what I had just pressed.  
  
The self-detonate button.  
  
"Guys get out of here now!"  
  
I yelled loudly over the com-link and saw as all the pilots obliged. I began to type anything to try and overwrite the self-detonation.  
  
"Quatre, what's going on?" Heero's calm, uncaring voice cut through and I stopped typing. I questioned whether I should even try to override the system but thought of Duo and tried to think of any way to stop the explosion. Nothing.  
  
  
  
"I can't stop it, I'm sorry." I shut off the vid-link to not see their uncaring faces as Leos began to surround me.  
  
"NO! Quatre!" I heard Duo faintly over the link as I was attacked from all sides. Alarms were going off all over the place as I knew my dear Sandrock and I were glowing red. The controls in the cockpit began to spark as the Leos attacked and I was forced against my restraints inside. The pressure on my ribs was tremendous as the alarms stopped ringing in my ears.  
  
-----------  
  
I moaned aloud in pain. I'm not sure how much time had passed before my eyes opened again. I looked above me to find Duo with tears streaming down his cheeks and a look of joy in his eyes that I was awake.  
  
"D…Duo?" Man was my voice raspy.  
  
  
  
"Yeah buddy, it's me Q. You're gonna be alright. Just gotta get you to a hospital." Duo made to pick me up but I stopped him and looked into his violet eyes.  
  
"I tried Duo," I paused to try and clear my throat. "I tried to stop it but I couldn't. I'm just glad that you all are okay." I began to cough and felt as a warm sticky liquid trickled from my mouth. The coppery taste made me realize just what this liquid was. I saw Duo frown as he pulled me closer into his body.  
  
"Yeah Quat. We're all safe." He lifted me into his arms and stood. With the sudden change of leveling, I began to feel nauseous and eventually fell unconscious.  
  
------------  
  
Everything hurt. I know that everyone says that just to exaggerate but in this case, everything really does hurt. Even my ears hurt; my hair hurts for goodness sake! I am slowing drifting back to consciousness when I realize that I'm not alone in wherever it is that I am.  
  
"Duo." I recognize that voice…Heero!  
  
"No." That must be Duo.  
  
After a few soft footsteps towards me, I suddenly hear a crash very nearby followed by shouting.  
  
"No! I don't want to hear it! You all sat there and called Quatre a liability and an injustice and he heard every word. I found him crying every night, every single night! And then, even after all that, he saves your lives and what do you do? You sit there and watch it happen!" Duo was defending me. I would have cried had I been able to open my eyes.  
  
"I didn't hear you vouch for him our conversations, Maxwell." I knew that was Wufei, especially with the use of Duo's last name. I heard some movement next to me and assumed it was Duo changing his stance.  
  
"Yes, it's true, I didn't. But I should have and I'm sorry for not doing it in the first place. I'm sorry Quat." I wanted to say that it was okay as I heard and felt the emotion behind that one apology.  
  
"Duo." The final pilot, Trowa, speaks.  
  
"Get out." I thought I had imagined Duo's voice but as Heero tried to protest, I knew it was real.  
  
"Get OUT!" Duo's voice boomed and echoed throughout the room.  
  
I listened as Wufei snorted and left followed by Heero and Trowa. I feel the sorrow radiating from them and don't really want them to leave but it's not like I can do anything about that. I heard as Duo shifted again and as wood scraped against the floor. Duo must have pulled over a chair or something. He takes my hand into his own warm ones and I can feel as he begins to express emotions such as loneliness and helplessness. I also feel the tears as they fall onto his hands and my own.  
  
"Quatre." He pauses. "Q, I dunno if you can hear me but I'm gonna talk anyways. I dunno where your problem is generating from but I know you're not weak or a liability at all. You can't listen to those jerks Heero, Wufei and Trowa. And I know that I didn't stick up for you but I'll make it right." Duo lets go of my hand and I try to will my eyes open.  
  
"You gotta hang in there buddy and stay strong like I know you are." He must be standing as his voice is slightly farther away.  
  
"I'm sorry Q-man, but I have to go. They may not lose you but they're gonna lose me, no. They've lost me. Heero, Wufei and Trowa will regret everything they've ever done once they realize…" He stops abruptly and sighs. I try my hardest to open my eyes or move or anything but my body just won't respond.  
  
He slowly moves away and opens the door. I hear as he blows out air  
  
before shutting the door silently behind him.   
  
Finally my eyes are open but it's too late. Duo is gone.   
  
------------  
  
I lay awake on my bed before eventually a nurse walks in to check on me. She smiles as she sees that I have awoken and runs to get a doctor. Five minutes later, a tall, old, man with deep brown eyes and an unruly mop of hair greets me.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Winner?" I nod and wait for the dizziness to pass. I was surprised when he said my actual name and realized that we must be somewhere on earth where no one knows who I am. Either that, or this guy is completely clueless. He looks over some chart before addressing me again.  
  
"I am your doctor, Dr. Colby. You were in quite the car crash, so your pals told me." Ha, a car crash. Maybe the wreck that is my mind, yeah. "You have obtained these injuries: Two broken ribs, several bruised, a broken wrist, a sprained ankle and a deep cut on your forehead that required 15 stitches. Of course, there were also less severe cuts and bruises as well but nothing else too fatal. Quite frankly, you looked a lot worse then you really are when they brought you here. Shall I inform your friends that you are awake?" I furrowed my brow at how he called them my friends but replied with a nod anyhow. As soon as he and the nurse left, I contemplated on exactly what I was going to say to my fellow pilots.  
  
I waited for the other three pilots impatiently. I felt an overwhelming wave of regret fall upon me as the three approached the door. Trowa was the first to enter, followed by Heero and lastly Wufei. Trowa immediately came to my side with an apologetic look on his face while Heero looked around in confusion obviously wondering where Duo was. Wufei stood silently by the door and watch it all unfold.  
  
"I have a right to be angry with you all, you know that right?" Trowa nodded and looked to the floor while the others made no move to do anything but agreed with their own body language. I continued.  
  
"Instead of you all talking about me behind my back, you should have come to me and told me how you felt. We could have come to some sort of agreement or something." I looked down at my hands that rest in my lap. "Your words really did sting, more than any injury I have now."  
  
Trowa looked ready to cry as Heero looked down in shame. Wufei simply stood and looked straight ahead. I sigh and go on once again.  
  
"But now, we have to put it all aside because something bigger has come up." At this, I got a reaction. Trowa looked at me questioningly and Heero moved closer. Wufei as well moved closer while snorting.  
  
"Shouldn't we wait until Maxwell gets back before we go over some new mission?" At the mention of Duo's name, I look down again in anger.  
  
"That is the mission." I look into their eyes. "Duo is gone."  
  
Their eyes widen in shock as they interrogate me.  
  
"What?" "Where did he go?" "Why does he have to be such an idiot sometimes?"  
  
"I don't know where he went but he's gone. I heard him talking to me. He said something about making you all regret everything and how you've lost him. He's not an idiot, Wufei, he's trying to prove his worth along with mine. And we have to find him. If we don't, who knows what will happen to him, and to us since we need him in this war." Trowa looked determined and uncertain at the same time. Heero asked his question for him.  
  
"Where do we start?"  
  
"By getting me out of this bed and back into my own clothes. We should check back at the mansion and see if there is anything there to indicate where he went off to and then move on from there. We'll search the whole state if we have to." Trowa gave me a questioning and concerned glance.  
  
"I'll be fine Trowa. And I'll be much better when we find Duo." With that, Heero set off to free me from this too sterile place.  
  
-------------  
  
It took some convincing but finally Heero was able to clear my name and get me out of the hospital. Getting dressed was a challenge with my broken or bruised ribs but eventually we were speeding down the road.  
  
  
  
Once we had arrived at the mansion, I wanted out of the car and into that house. Trowa assisted in my walking and soon we were searching the place for clues. Heero was the first to spot the note left precariously underneath a half-eaten sandwich in the kitchen. The fact that he could barely read it definitely told us it was Duo's doing.  
  
Once Trowa and I had arrived in the kitchen, I took the note from Heero and began to read it out loud.  
  
"Fellow Pilots,   
  
You have obviously by now realized that I am gone. I'm sorry again 04 but I had to leave. I have to prove that one gundam pilot is worth a lot more then even the gundam itself. When you all (01, 03 and 05) can live up the title of friend, come and look for me. I'll be on the outskirts of town. Sincerely, 02." Wufei was furious.  
  
"How can he just pin all of this on us? Making us go through a guilt trip is not going to help at all! We already feel bad enough but now he has to go and do this just to prove that we're all scumbags!"   
  
"Wufei, he's right and you know it. We made some wrong choices and now we're paying for it. He knows that without him, the rest of us are practically useless and also that if we lose him we lose Quatre too. So shut up and quit acting like such a baby."  
  
I would have added more but Heero had said it so perfectly.  
  
"I am willing to put all of this behind us and call a truce. But we must find Duo and soon. Well, are you ready? I know that you are all worried about him so do you care enough now to go and find him? Can he call you friend the next time he sees you?" No one spoke and I took that as an affirmative.  
  
"Then let's go." I turned but was stopped by Heero latching his hand around my arm.  
  
"You are to rest today. We'll leave tomorrow." I protested.  
  
"But…!"  
  
  
  
"We leave tomorrow, or we leave him to die."  
  
I agreed angrily and hobbled away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How was it? Should I continue? Should I jump off a cliff? Tell me please!  
  
Hope you liked it and thanks for reading! Please Review!  
  
Ice 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam Wing. But I do own this cool nifty pen. *searches for pen* Wait…it was right here…NO!! *can't find the pen* Now I own nothing! *pouts*  
  
*hugs all reviewers* Yay! I LOVE you people! Your reviews keep me going over the days!  
  
I dedicate this chapter to Holly! (she wrote the intro!) All praise Holly! (and the O) ^_~  
  
Sorry about the late update, but some stuff came up and got me too busy. ^_^ But here is the next chapter!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Amnesia?  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Quatre's POV  
  
I leaned over the backpack and fought back a cry of pain as the tips of my fingers came in contact with the end of the flashlight I was reaching for. Trowa saw it as I winced and bit down on my teeth, and moved to come help me finish packing the supplies we would need to bring in order to find Duo, wherever it is on the edge of town he is. I shook my head at him. I don't want any help him anyone, I'm a gundam pilot as well and don't need help with everything. Soon enough, I had managed to pack everything away neatly in a small backpack, and waited for Heero to come downstairs with the keys to the car.   
  
Once inside the car, I sat in the back seat next to WuFei while Trowa sat in front next to Heero. I kept running over those strange mental lapses, hoping and praying those little annoyances would leave me alone for one day. We drove for a long time, and during this time no one spoke, leaving a tense silence hanging in the air between us all. I was relieved when the car suddenly slowed down a bit, and Heero announced our arrival at the borderline of the town. We kept going at this slow speed until I lost sight of even the largest house in the distance. Our eyes were peeled for any sign of Duo as we roamed aimlessly in the outskirts of town.  
  
Eventually, Heero found a place to park and we decided to begin a more in-depth search on foot. WuFei and I treaded one way back towards the outer city, while Heero and Trowa went the opposite way into the more country like area saying to meet back at the car in about an hour or so. I began to look into windows of abandoned warehouses and such while WuFei kept a keen eye on the streets and in alleys. After ten minutes of constant walking, we turned the corner and found a bus stop with a bench. Instantly, I rushed to sit down as my sprained ankle was killing me.  
  
"Why don't you wait here for a while as I search?" WuFei offered this to me but I again refused his help.  
  
"I can handle myself just fine, WuFei." He snorted as I tried my best to say that with an angry and insulting tone but failed. Instead it came out in sort of a higher-pitched angry voice that didn't sound too threatening. Angrily, I crossed my arms over my chest as he laughed at me. Bad idea. My broken and bruised rib instantly cried out in pain as did I. WuFei was by my side trying to help but I only refused it yet again. I suddenly wished for my medication as a migraine began to beat on my brain like a conga drum. I knew that most likely next I would lose my memory or something.  
  
Hoping to distract myself, I began the search for Duo with WuFei once again. When the hour was up, we made our way back to the car and waited for Trowa and Heero to arrive. When they did, the only news on Duo was that they didn't find anything but they didn't get the chance to really get that far. I sighed at this dreadful news and we slowly got back into the car. Heero drove speedily down the road as snow began to fall across the plains.  
  
We passed several farms and barns as we drove for a half an hour until finally deciding to stop, get out, and look around. During the trip all I could do to not concentrate on my migraine was think of Duo. I kept getting mental images of him being in terrible situations where his life was at stake; I couldn't help but blame myself. I just couldn't stand thinking of my best friend Duo like that. I mean, I didn't even get the chance to tell him about…  
  
My thoughts were jarred as I saw a small blotch of red in some snow not too far away. Deciding not to wait for the others, I hobbled/ran to it frantically. I knelt down beside it and took a closer look. As I had feared, it was blood. I couldn't determine exactly how long it had been there since on the wet snow it wouldn't have dried that quickly but I had a feeling it wasn't too long ago. The other pilots were by my side as Heero pulled out his laptop. Instantly, Heero took a sample of the blood in the snow and inserted it into a special compartment he had installed into his computer.  
  
A little while after all five of us had decided to remain together at all times, Heero had taken a sample of our blood and stored all this data into his computer so that something was happening he could compare blood like he's doing now. Quickly, Heero ran the program and read through the results.  
  
"It's Duo's," his emotionless voice alerted us all to the fact. I was up in a flash and looking around for any other clues that could help in leading us to Duo. My heart was beating rapidly as I searched for my lost friend and my head was still pounding. As I hobbled around frantically, I began to feel lightheaded and would have fallen over if Trowa wasn't there to catch me halfway to the ground.  
  
"Quatre, are you okay?" Trowa's eyes were full of concern as I saw WuFei and Heero approach. I collected myself and stood on my own looking at them all.  
  
"I'm…I'm fine. Just a slight headache." I instantly felt a raging feeling of suspicion from all of the pilots and almost fell over again. I steadied myself and began searching again. The others were still suspicious of my health but continued on with me anyhow.  
  
After fifteen minutes of straight walking, my ankle was aching again. I held my hand up for the others to stop and sat slowly down on the ground. The ground was freezing but my ankle needed its rest if we were going to find Duo and fast. I was only able to sit for a minute or so as the snow began to soak my pants; I knew I was going to get sick after this. While I was getting up and dusting myself off, I noticed a barn off in the distance. It looked old and run down; the perfect place for someone to hide. I looked to the others and pointed at the square-like structure. Instantly we were off as fast as my ankle would allow.  
  
'I have to get to Duo.' I frantically pushed my ankle to its limits to get to the now giant barn. The red paint was old and chipped and the color reminded me of dry blood. At this thought, my pace quickened even more. In a matter of ten minutes we were just outside the rear double doors. About twenty feet from the barn stood a quaint little home with smoke flowing from the chimney. It had most likely been previously owned by an old couple but was now occupied by whoever took Duo.  
  
Quietly but harshly, I grasped the door handle and pulled back on it. I pulled it open just enough for us to sneak through one at a time. Once we were all in, I looked around for any signs of Duo while Trowa searched for a light switch. The light from outside was bright but didn't fill the entire room. I walked forward a few steps but couldn't see very well in the darkness. I could hear as Trowa's hands moved along the wall and finally stopped. Suddenly, some very dim lamps were on overhead and my eyes darted around the room.  
  
"Oh my stars, Duo!"   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh man, this was completely evil of me. Sorry! I hate cliffhangers too but I had to leave it here! The next chapter continues from here though, after some other stuff of course. ^_^ It's from Duo's POV again! And hopefully I'll write sooner than I did this one. (sorry about that too.)  
  
Well, hope you enjoyed it! Please review!  
  
Later! 


	4. Chapter Four

So…let's see…Last Updated: August 2nd, 2003….and today's date? Sometime Feb. 2005…that's quite a while isn't it? I'm SO SO sorry. I really am. It's been such a long time. I don't know what happened…I just got out of the writing groove, but lucky for you (and me) I found it again! And I've written chapter 4 of Amnesia! Hopefully, someone is still reading this story and that someone(s) will PLEASE review.

Disclaimer: I don't own them and I have a feeling that if I did, I would've gotten several piles of hate mail for not updating at all for over a year. But I'm updating now! Please don't hate me! dodges any sharp or dull objects thrown

WARNING: You might've noticed already but I have a great tendency of switching tenses when I write and I know that it really irks some people, so I'm sorry if it happens in this chapter or in anything I write but I really cannot help it. I tried really hard this chapter but I'm sure that there are mistakes everywhere. Thank you. On to the story!

Amnesia?

Chapter Four

Duo's POV

Avoiding the waiting room completely, I followed my feet through the bleak hospital hallways glancing into every other hospital room with a sad but compassionate look. My grief was so deep that I could barely breathe. Without really knowing what I was doing, I called for a cab and went home; I don't even remember paying the guy. Being in the mansion again brought back so many memories. I could hear him laughing and playing his violin with Trowa. I made a sandwich but found that the one bite I took made me too sick to eat the rest. I wrote a note and left with nothing but the clothes on my back. I walked and walked, eventually trudging through the newly fallen snow. And then there was black.

When I awoke next, I was seeing stars. Someone was standing in front of me but I could only hope that it was Quatre. My dreams were crushed as the man smacked me across the face. He started demanding things of me but I couldn't understand what he was saying. I didn't even try to focus until he hit me again and I became aware of the taste of blood on my tongue.

"Are you listening to me or should I just shoot you right now?" The guy screamed at me and pulled me to my feet. For the first time, I took a good look at him. His face had rough features and many scars and his green eyes pierced into mine as I looked him over. I could only figure that he was bald since he was wearing a bandana and no other hair seemed to be poking out from underneath. His clothes were dirty and ragged and hung loosely from the guy's small but muscular frame. I couldn't quite see the colors of anything but his light blue jeans because of the dim light and because he threw me back down on the ground in anger of my silence.

"You worthless little shit! I would shoot you right now if I could!" With another grunt of dissatisfaction, he left me lying on what seemed to be a barn floor in complete darkness.

I closed my eyes in pain and tried to remember what happened but all I could recall was the snow and getting hit on the back of my head. Slowly, I reached a hand up to my head and winced at the pain it caused me. Drawing my hand away, I wasn't surprised to see blood. I sighed and dreamed of sleep but knew that I couldn't in fear that I wouldn't wake up later. Softly, I prayed to myself and hoped that Quatre would find me soon.

Hours, maybe days, passed and I was still locked up in the barn. My clothing reeked and I passed the time by counting how many showers I'll have to take to ever smell normal again; my guess is around seventeen. Eventually, I just gave up and let my back rest on the ground. Just seconds later, my nerves tensed as the barn door swung open and the dim lamp was turned on again.

"Oh my stars, Duo!"

My eyes widened as I quickly turned my head to look. Thoughts raced through my mind as my vision cleared and I saw him. Finally. Joy filled my soul for the first time in years as I gazed across the room into Quatre's eyes. I tried my best to stand as he ran over to me followed closely by the other pilots.

"Duo, are you okay? Who did this to you?" Quatre looked my over with a worried glance.

"I'm fine, much better now that you're here," I winced as Quatre and now Heero looked over my wounds. "I don't know who did it or why. I just want to get the hell outta here."

"We all do Maxwell so let's hurry it up and get out." Wufei urged me along but hearing him say that only made me angry.

"Look Wufei, we're not going anywhere if this anger is still going on. The whole reason that I left was to teach you all something but obviously it hasn't phased you guys at all so why don't you just leave me here." Quatre's eyes widened and his hands clung to my arm; at least he was still with me. With an exasperated sigh, Wufei rubbed his temples and closed his eyes for a moment.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be rude but I just think all of us would like to get out of here." I gave Wufei a suspicious look to make sure that he was serious.

"Maxwell…" He still looked reluctant to apologize for real but after another moment, he sighed and looked me in the eye.

"I'm sorry Duo. What we did was wrong and I that and," turning to look next to me, "Quatre can forgive us."

Quatre looked to me with a small smile and I grinned before surprising Wufei with a tackle-hug.

"MAXWELL! !" Wufei cursed in Chinese while he was forced to roll around on the barn dirt with me.

The happy moment ended too soon when the barn door flew open and two men decided to break us up.

"What the hell is going on here!" The bald man looked furious while another man just looked on, snickering at us. He was shorter than the bald man and also had a full head of dark brown hair. The bald man had a dark green shirt with a red logo on it while the shorter man had a gray hooded jacket on with dark khaki pants.

Heero immediately pulled a gun out of nowhere and held it aimed at the two men but almost as quickly as he had drawn his gun, the two men pulled out their machine guns to aim right back at us. Only a few moments after that, three more men with machine guns entered the barn. Quatre, who had also retrieved his gun, looked to me worriedly before Wufei pushed the both of us behind a barn stall and shots were fired. I hit the ground and looked around me seeing Heero and Trowa behind the stall on the other side of the barn with their guns ready to fire back.

As the bullets hit the wood, splinters flew at us. I knew that if this didn't end soon, we wouldn't have a wall to kneel behind anymore. Wufei, thinking the same thing, tossed me his gun.

"You're a much better shot than me and I prefer to use my own tools." Wufei then got out two small throwing knives and stood when the shooters temporarily stopped to reload. With one throw, two men were taken down by one knife to their throats. Shocked, the other men ducked lower to the ground and reloaded to retaliate with more machine gun shots. I ducked behind the stall and covered my face in fear of more wood splinters. Quatre looked at me when I rose again and I saw that he had a cut on his cheek. I nodded to him that I was fine and took a shot at the men. I got the bald man in the shoulder and Heero took him down with a bullet to his chest; three down, two to go.

Wufei swiftly threw his other knife but missed as the guy ducked behind another stall. I took a blind shot but missed as well. I looked over to Heero and Trowa to see that half of the stall they were hiding behind had collapsed and that Trowa had taken a wound in his leg. Heero was trying to help but was being shot at all at once so Wufei ran over to help. I looked back to Quatre who was firing shot after shot at the two remaining men.

Eventually, Heero couldn't take anymore and he took out the two men with fatal head wounds. Quatre and I ran over to Trowa and Wufei to check on him. Wufei gave us the report.

"It's not fatal; the bullet passed all the way through so it's simply the matter of stitches." A sigh of relief escaped me as we all moved to help Trowa out of the barn. "Nonetheless, we should get him back home ASAP."

Heero checked the bodies of the fallen men and called the paramedics to handle the rest.

As soon as we had reached the mansion, we all helped Trowa inside. Heero and Wufei tended to the wounds we had obtained and worked on Trowa. Once Quatre and I had been tended to, Quatre pulled me into another room. I followed him, staring at his nervous facial features. Once he had closed the door, I questioned him.

"What's up Q?" He wouldn't look me in the eye so I walked up to him and lifted his chin. "You can tell me Quatre."

Suddenly, Quatre leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. After a short moment, he backed away from me looking into my eyes for any sign of approval for his actions. All I could do was stare off with wide eyes and think. Quatre, taking my state the wrong way, started to walk away but I instantly pulled him back to me. I held his hand for a moment and couldn't help my smile as I thought of how good it felt to finally have his hand in mine. Quatre looked up at me again and smiled.

"I never thought that you would ever share my feelings Duo. I was so scared to tell you but I knew, especially after these recent events, that I had to tell you; that you needed to know." Quatre spoke with a shaky voice and I pulled him in for a short kiss and a tight hug but despite our warm embrace, he was still shaking pretty badly. I pulled away to look him over. His skin was so pale! I looked to him with a worried glance as he raised his hand to his head.

"Quatre, are you," He interrupted me.

"It's just another migraine, I'll be fine…I'm…fine…" Before I could ask if he was sure, Quatre fainted in my arms.

"Quatre!" He didn't respond, "QUATRE!" I yelled for the other pilots and held Quatre close watching as his facial features tightened in pain.

Um, te-he? I'm sorry! I left you with another cliff hanger, I know. BUT, good news! I've already started the next chapter and I intend on finishing it very soon! Yay!

By the way, I'm kind of stumped when it comes to why Duo was even kidnapped in the first place so if any of you have any ideas at all about that, feel free to send ideas to my e-mail or through a review. I would greatly appreciate it.

Thank you so much for reading! I hope that everybody liked the story and it wasn't too horrible to read. But even if it was bad, tell me. I'll try to improve!

Please Review!

Ice Princess Xia


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or it's contents.

SOOOO, I'm not dead despite the extreme LACK of any update whatsoever for this story. I'm really sorry! -dodges sharp objects- Okay, I deserve that, but hey! Look! It's an update! Be Excited. Well, not too excited…it's kind of short…and I'm not sure when the next update will be but at least this proves that I AM working my butt off. Like my profile says (Check it out!), I lost almost anything having to do with this story so I really cannot remember all that I had planned for it. Fortunately I found this chapter and spruced it up so I could finally update this. And now I have new plans for it. I just have a lot of other stuff to do too. (Again, check the profile for what I'm working on)

But here you go. Please Enjoy! Please REVIEW! (reviews equal inspiration)

Chapter 5

Duo's POV

I stared down at Quatre with teary eyes, still holding him and trembling all the while. I saw Heero kneel next to me but I only held onto Quatre tighter.

"Duo, you have to let go. I need to examine him." Heero gently tried to pull my blonde angel from me and reluctantly I let him go but not without following closely as Heero and Wufei took him to a bed right next to Trowa's. The injured pilot watched worriedly as the events unfolded before him and tried to get a better look as we all blocked as his view. Wufei and I stood on one side of the bed as Heero checked Quatre's vitals on the other side. The entire time I had my hand on the blonde's shoulder

"Geez Maxwell, what're you in love with him? Quit hovering." I glared at Wufei for a moment and he stopped dead in his tracks, choking some.

"…Y-you are?" Heero looked up from Quatre and raised his eyebrow at me. I looked down in shame and waited for the shock and discrimination, but surprisingly none came.

"He is. Now let's get moving here. We need to find out what's up with Quatre." I looked to Heero and mouthed a 'thank you' to which he nodded and smiled the slightest bit. I noticed that Wufei was unusually silent now and I glanced over to him. His expression seemed torn and pensive as he obviously fought the urge to look back at me but I ignored his actions as my thoughts were interrupted.

I was instantly back to Quatre's side when I heard him moan in agony.

"Quatre! What's hurting?" He opened his eyes slowly and he moved a hand to his head.

"My head…I just need my medicine." I immediately moved to look for it in the bathroom that connected this room to Quatre's bedroom.

"Medicine?" Heero looked sharply at Quatre as he nodded. "Did you check this medication by me? What is it for?"

"Oh stop, it's just some medication for migraines. Please hurry Duo." I listened in on their conversation while searching Quatre's stuff for the medicine. I found it and swiftly moved to hand it to Quatre but was intercepted by Heero.

"You can't give this to him, not yet. I need to run some testing." I immediately glared daggers at him.

"Heero, he's in pain! Don't be so Heero-ish right now and give him the damn medicine!" Quatre winced in pain from all of the yelling and I made a mental note to apologize later.

"Look Duo, I know that you are concerned but I have to test this. Give Quat a mild sedative until I'm done and keep me updated if his condition changes." I was about to jump Heero and steal the medication back until I was interrupted by Quatre's sweet voice.

"Duo…it's alright. Just let him to the tests. I'll be fine."

Sadly, I nodded in agreement and looked on as Wufei hesitantly injected Quatre with a sedative. Heero then brushed past me walking as quickly as he could to get to the lab.

I stayed by Quatre's side as he calmed down and impatiently waited for Heero to return. All I could do was watch as Quatre tossed and turned in restless unconsciousness. After awkwardly standing off to the side of the bed for a while, Wufei left to help Heero out. I couldn't help but think that any friendship Quatre or I had with him was now lost.

Occasionally Trowa would ask me how my angel was or try to strike up a conversation but I kept any answers I gave short and sweet so eventually he just gave up and watched Quatre in silence with me. I was about to lose it when finally Wufei and Heero came back into the room. While Heero continued walking until he was standing almost at the foot of the bed, Wufei stayed back near the doorway. I walked forward to meet Heero.

"Finally! It took you long enough now give me the medication."

"I can't," Heero spoke sternly and never broke eye contact. I sighed at him and tried in vain to keep calm.

"Heero. Quatre needs that medication. Give me one good reason that he shouldn't take it!" My anger flared as I frowned angrily at Heero.

"It's killing him Duo; is that a good enough reason for you?" I stumbled back with wide eyes.

"What? How? Why?" Trowa actually spoke this time as I was in too much shock to ask myself. Heero sighed and moved to Quatre's side to check him over for changes.

"Because Quatre is an empath, certain medications can have different effects on him. This particular medication seems harmless because it's just for migraines but a specific drug in it has been and is probably still attacking Quatre's system; it's been the cause of Quatre's memory losses. If we don't get him an antidote soon, the side-effects could become permanent."

"You mean he could wake up and just…not remember us?" Tears filled my eyes when Heero didn't respond. I stared at my love as he just lay there in the bed and my mind was suddenly racing at a mile a minute.

"There must be an antidote, something; anything that can help!" I paced frantically back and forth without realizing the tears rolling down my cheeks.

Eventually I felt two strong arms stop me in my tracks and I lost it. I fell against Wufei as my knees weakened and just cried into him. I started to sink to the floor, taking Wufei with me. I was somewhat confused judging from Wufei's earlier actions towards Quatre and me but upon looking up into his obsidian eyes, I immediately saw acceptance and compassion. Slowly, I felt Wufei wrap his arms around me tightly and I only cried harder.

End

* * *

Well? Short I know…but still good? I'm going to try really hard, trust me. And of course, reviewing would very much help me to write more.  But in all seriousness, tell me if you liked it or what I can improve if you didn't. 

Check out my other stories too!

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the characters I am using for my own pleasure-full mayhem.

Author Note: See???? I wasn't lying!!! I am working on this story! And there! Victory!!! Another chapter posted. And it's longer than the last one…though still not fantastic in length. I do apologize many times over for the delay of this story. I mean, for the longest time I was lost on the plot, then I was stuck, and then my other fic Kidnapped was almost done with so that was top priority to finish. Bu here it is, chapter six! PS- Sorry for any grammar/spelling errors, I was quick to post and quick to write.

* * *

Chapter 6 – Duo's POV

Sniffling somewhat still, I splashed some water on my face and tried my best to calm down. I leaned against the sink with all my weight and took another small moment for myself before drying off my face and taking a deep breath to walk back into the room where my Quatre lay. The door was heavy as I pushed it open and found Heero, Wufei and Trowa staring over at me with concerned eyes but all I could focus on was the painful expression on my angel's face. Wufei was the first to step over to me. He looked down at me, asking if I was okay through his obsidian eyes. I nodded to him and walked closer to Heero and Trowa, Wufei following close behind.

"Alright, Heero, tell me that you've got a plan." Heero sighed wearily and I knew that the next words out of his mouth wouldn't be very good.

"Well, it's going to take a while before we can produce a pure antidote for Quatre to take. And, the earliest we can even start on this is tomorrow morning." I looked at Heero questioningly. "Trowa is more of a chemist than all of us but I wouldn't even consider him at all mobile until tomorrow morning and even then we're pushing it…but he insisted and I can't refuse."

I sighed to myself and nodded. "I wouldn't want to put Trowa in danger too; we can wait until he's better."

"By tomorrow morning, I'll be good enough. I've been through worse so I can make it. I'll work through it for Quatre." Trowa smiled meekly to me as I smiled back.

Moving to the other side of Quatre's bed so that I could see both him and Trowa, I scooted a nearby chair closer to the bed and sat down in it. I took Quatre's hand into my own tenderly and leaned down to kiss it ever so softly; I was surprised when suddenly, Quatre's hand twitched and my blonde angel began to stir.

"Should he be waking so soon? Didn't you give him a pretty heavy sedative?" I looked to Heero concerned but he only looked back at me just as shocked. I held Quatre's hand tighter as he furrowed his brow still not fully awake. I furrowed my own as Quatre's breathing grew heavy and ragged and soon his face was contorted in pain. Quatre's eyes shot open as his free hand flew to his chest; his other hand only squeezed mine tighter, which both scared and comforted me.

"Quatre, what's wrong?" Quatre only whimpered in response to Heero's question as he drew his legs in closer to his torso.

"It…hurts…It…hurts…so bad…make it stop…please!" At this point, tears were rolling down Quatre's cheeks as he curled further into a ball but never letting go of my hand. Stepping forward, Wufei pressed his hand to Quatre's forehead followed by his neck.

"He doesn't seem to have much of a fever but his pulse is off-the-charts erratic and his pupils are far too big." Heero looked pensively at both Quatre and I as I tried my best to soothe my love.

"It's going to be all right Quatre; I'm here with you we can get through this together." With that, Quatre turned and looked me straight in the eye; my expression immediately changed from concerned to stunned.

"But Father it hurts…my knee hurts really bad." I stared into Quatre's clouded eyes and shook my head. I looked to Heero and Wufei who were checking over Quatre's knee and finding it to be perfectly fine. Looking back to Quatre's pleading and pained eyes, I spoke distantly.

"This isn't Quatre…his eyes…those are not his eyes." Seconds after I spoke, Quatre tilted his head back, closing his eyes in pain and gripped his shirt even tighter than before.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" He spoke barely above a whisper until he suddenly collapsed back onto the bed completely limp. Naturally, my eyes opened wide with shock as I immediately stood.

"Quatre?!" Wufei again stepped in to check Quatre over and I was relieved when he put his hand up to calm me.

"His vitals are fine, he's just passed out." I barely had time to sigh in relief as Heero bombarded me with a question.

"What did you mean about Quatre's eyes?" I sat back down and shook my head again.

"They were…cloudy with extremely large pupils like Fei said but they just…they weren't Quatre's eyes. Trust me; his eyes just don't look like that."

"Well, I think we can already deduce that Winner was not acting like hims…" Wufei stopped short as we all turned to look as Trowa was trying to get out of bed. My eyes widened as he tried fight everyone off while they tried to stop him from moving.

"Trowa, you're not fit to get out of bed, what the hell are you doing?" Trowa looked to Heero with the most serious look I'd ever seen him pull.

"We need to start finding an antidote now. I can work with this, it's not a big deal but this thing with Quatre is obviously is worse than we thought." Trowa stopped suddenly and panted heavily, grimacing in pain. I could feel tears welling up behind my eyes; Trowa wanted to help Quatre so badly that he would put himself in pain to do it. Wiping a tear from my face I thought back to not even a week ago when all three of them were thinking of Quatre as more of a hazard in battle than their friend and now this; I couldn't help but cry at the mere emotion.

"Trowa, it will wait until morning you're going to wear yourself out and then be useless and not even able to help Quatre." Heero, as gently as possible, held Trowa's shoulders in place but the uni-banged teen still was trying to break free.

"But he called Duo 'father' and said that his knee was hurting when there was nothing wrong with it. Where did that come from?" Giving Quatre's hand a squeeze, I reluctantly let it go and moved in on the situation.

"Trowa, as much as I appreciate this and would love for you all to start tonight, you can't do this. I won't have you hurt for Quatre's sake and Quatre wouldn't want that either. So rest up and start in the morning." I gave Trowa a warm smile feeling another tear running down my cheek. Trowa meekly smiled back to me and nodded. Slowly, Heero backed away from Trowa before looking to me and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Wufei and I are going to get a head start tonight and at least find out the compounds of this stuff so hopefully when Trowa's able it'll go even faster." I put my own hand over top of Heero's and nodded my thanks before watching he and Wufei walk out of the room. I returned to my spot next to Quatre and took his hand in mine again. I could see Trowa looking at me and lifted my head to show him that I was listening.

"Are you okay Duo?" I could barely hear his naturally soft voice but I guess I could've just assumed the question in the first place.

"I'm fine. I'm just overwhelmed." Trowa nodded slightly and turned to face forward again.

"It is amazing to think that less than a week ago you were yelling at us for being horrible friends towards Quatre." I smiled to myself; great minds think alike I suppose. "And you were right to yell because we were being horrible friends…I just hope that we can make up for it big time now…" Trowa's voice began to trail off so I glanced back up at him only to find that he had fallen to sleep mid-sentence. I shook my head at him and turned back to my angel.

He was peaceful for now but I noticed that he seemed to be sweating profusely. Feeling his forehead, I found that he had no temperature so I thought that he might just need on a pair of shorts instead of pants. And this of course was nowhere pulled from any desire I might have to get him out of his pants.

Strolling over to Quatre's dresser, I found a pair of gym shorts for Quatre and walked back over to his bed again. Making sure that Trowa was asleep and that the door was closed, I pulled Quatre's covers away and moved to undo his pants; I mean, there was no way I would ever take advantage of Quatre like this but I also didn't want to be caught pulling Quatre's pants off while he was unconscious. I felt my face immediately grow warm in embarrassment as I peeled off Quatre's pants and put the shorts on him. To atone for myself, I quickly stepped back towards Quatre's head and gave his cheek a quick kiss.

I pulled to covers back to cover up Quatre again before sitting back down and taking his hand in my own. I reluctantly yawned before laying my head down on the mattress next to Quatre's legs.

"Maybe I'll just rest my eyes…"

* * *

I awoke suddenly to someone shaking my shoulders. I cursed to myself for falling asleep and lifted my head to find Quatre's pained face. I was instantly awake.

"Quatre? What's wrong?" Quatre flinched in pain.

"Duo…my knee is killing me." I furrowed my brow at this before carefully lifting the sheets to check on Quatre's knee. I gasped when I found Quatre's knee gushing blood all over the bed.

"Quatre how did this happen?" I spoke as I ran to get some gauze from a medical kit nearby. Quatre whimpered as I tried to tend to his knee.

"I don't know…I just suddenly woke up and it was killing me…ow, be gentle!" I apologized as continued to try my best at wrapped his knee.

"Well, when you did that before nothing was wrong with it." Despite the pain, Quatre looked at me confused.

"What do you mean the first time?" Once I thought that Quatre's knee was wrapped enough, or at least enough so that I could run to get Wufei to do it properly, I thought back to the first time Quatre had woken up claiming that his knee was hurting. The first thing I remembered was his eyes and suddenly something triggered in my own memory. I had seen those eyes before…when Quatre would have his sudden amnesia attacks. I looked to Quatre perplexed when I remembered something else as well.

--------------Flashback-----------------

Quatre smiled to me and waved off my apology. Ever since we had gotten on the topic of his father, I had kept asking question after question it must've been getting annoying.

"Don't worry about it Duo I really don't mind talking about my father. It's nice to remember the good times we've had together." Quatre paused for a moment, "No matter how painful some of them might've been." I raised an eyebrow.

"Painful?" Quatre smiled to me again and leaned back in his chair.

"I remember once, my father had just gotten me my first bicycle and he took an entire day off of work to help me learn how to ride it. I was so excited for that day, a day that I would spend entirely with my father. Well, he started to help me but about halfway through it all, I fell off the bike and directly onto my knee; it was so painful, I can still remember it vividly. And he knelt by my side, I kept telling him that it hurt and he just held me telling everyone to call an ambulance. And suddenly I remembered the great sacrifice he had made taking off work for me and I just started apologizing over and over again but he just smiled at me and held me close." Quatre smiled softly at his own words before looking back to me.

--------------End Flashback-----------------

My eyes went wide with the sudden realization and before I could tell myself to do it, I was off running to the lab. I called back to Quatre that I would be right back knowing that it was a horrible thing for me to do to him but also very necessary. I ran down the hallway at top speed and crashed through the doors to the lab. Heero, who had been sitting nearby, looked to me completely appalled.

"Duo! What the hell were you thinking? One of us could have been standing there with any sort of chemical, you just can't..." I cut him off.

"We have bigger problems than you or Wufei spilling acid on yourselves. First of all, Quatre's knee has pretty much exploded and secondly, I think I might know why." Immediately putting down everything, Heero and Wufei followed me back to Quatre's room where Wufei began working on Quatre's knee. Quatre winced in pain and I moved to hold his hand but I was stopped by Heero dragging me by the arm into the hallway.

"What the hell is going on?"

"I said before, I talked about Quatre's eyes?" Heero nodded to me. "I remembered that I had seen them before in the times when Quatre would lose his memory."

"So you think that the two are linked?"

"Exactly, but that's not the worst of it. Now instead of Quatre completely losing his memories, he's reliving them. And to top that off, he's obtaining the same injuries mysteriously as if his body is recreating those as well." Heero's eyes widened with mine. I could see as Heero's mind was clicking and turned until he looked at me shaken.

"It seems we miscalculated this whole thing…but if this keeps happening, forget the fact that Quatre would lose all of his memories, at this rate he's closer to dying." I closed my eyes at this and put a hand to my head.

"What do you mean exactly? Can you still help him?"

"I mean that if Quatre's body keeps reliving memories that have injuries in them and then he regains those injuries…well; think about how many injuries we've all obtained throughout the war? One serious memory and he could be on the brink of death…" For the third time that day, tears were streaming down my face but Heero grabbed my shoulders and held them firmly.

"We are going to work through this and we are going to save Quatre." I nodded to him and stepped forward to wrap my arms around him in a tight hug. I pulled away and nodded again and we both turned to see Wufei leaning against the doorway.

"I just hope that we can do it in time."

End

* * *

So, if any of you have read any of my other GW stories, you might have noticed a trend. It seems like I tend to enjoy putting Quatre through some sort of physical pain whereas I put Duo through some killer mental pain. Coincidence, I think not.

Well, the idea that sparked this chapter I think may have revived this story yet and while that's good, it means that it might not last much longer. With what I'm planning, I'm only predicting a few more chapters ahead but I'll try to make them good.

Please review! I know that I probably don't deserve it for all the waiting I've made everyone do for this story but even one review just completely brightens my day and inspires me so much.

Thank you!


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam Wing franchise and if I did, I would spend billions to make more and more episodes based on my fic ideas instead of write and post them here.

**Thank you to all reviewers and readers of this story. I know that things were rocky there for a while but thank you so much for sticking with me on this.**S

Author Note: I apologize for any confusing factors of this storyline. To be honest, I like it better when everything has a real explanation so it's easier to understand. I also realize though, that Quatre's empathy isn't really explained well in the first place (or if it is, I haven't been informed)…so I'm going to take advantage of that and then try and relay any and all explanations for it!

* * *

Chapter 7 – Duo's POV

As I watched over Quatre and Trowa, Heero and Wufei worked through the rest of the night trying to get everything ready for Trowa to step in and help as soon as he could. I only allowed myself to doze off once or twice as I intently looked after my injured friends and naturally, my mind got to wandering. I mostly thought about Quatre and how after all of this was over we would take a nice long vacation, somewhere tropical. Then though, I remembered that outside of all of this, we were still in a war…a war that desperately needed us. I felt bad thinking about it; thinking about all of the missions we have probably missed and ignored due to Quatre's illness, not that I regret it at all. In fact, I am so grateful that soldiers like Heero and Wufei would even consider skipping a mission for Quatre's sake. I guess my little stunt of running away really worked…I only wonder what's been going on in the world, though I had no doubt that trouble with OZ had only gotten worse. I guess I can only hope that once Quatre is better, things in the war will move quickly and matters can finally be resolved.

I was brought back from my deep thinking as I heard Trowa stir; I knew already that he had not slept well because anytime I looked over to him, his eyes…or eye rather…was open. I'm sure he was anxious to get to work but there was no way we would let him if he wasn't fit to. He just stared up at the ceiling for a moment before I saw him glance in my direction.

"Do you love Quatre?" I blinked; I was not expecting that one, that's for sure. I looked back to Trowa seeing that he was now staring right back at me. I guess that in his lack of sleep he must've had time to think about the relationship that had blossomed between Quatre and me. I guess I shouldn't be surprised in his asking though considering that he and Quatre were close friends. Thinking about his question, I smiled softly and nodded.

"Yeah, I think I do." Staring at me still, Trowa took in my words before nodding to me and turning his head back to the ceiling.

"Good." I chuckled lightly to myself as Trowa smiled and I felt relief in his actions. Then he turned to me again.

"Come and help me." Raising my eyebrows curiously, I rose and walked over to his bed where he was carefully changing his position. Once he was finally resting towards the edge of the bed, he looked to me and held up his arm. Giving him one last questioning look, I shrugged slightly and leaned down, wrapping my arm around his waist and letting his firmly wrap around my shoulders. Slowly but surely, we managed to get Trowa off the bed without too many grunts of pain.

"All right, now let's get me to the lab."

"Trowa, I don't want you hurting yourself and neither would Quatre." Trowa looked at me in a way that made me want to shut my mouth completely and instantly, but I still pushed on. "So if at all you start to feel weary, achy, tired, anything then you need to come back to bed and rest." Trowa nodded to me in agreement and, with a short look back to Quatre making sure he was still asleep, I slowly helped Trowa walk down to the lab.

After having to stop halfway for a short break, Trowa and I finally made it to the lab and I pushed open the door slowly. I hobbled with Trowa to the nearest chair and helped him sit down on it noticing his pained expression.

"Trowa…"

"Heero, I'm fine. Yes, it hurts but I got shot its going to hurt anyhow." I looked over my shoulder to find Heero and his ever-present glare of concern watching over us. Turning back to Trowa with my own concerned look, I found him to be semi-glaring as well. "Look, we need to figure this out and fast and you need me to do it. I'm not budging."

"With you to look after him, he won't even be able to blink in pain. Give it a rest Heero." Looking to my right, Wufei was standing with his clipboard in hand and a look of confidence. "Trowa knows his limits."

I turned back to Heero who sighed in defeat and nodded. I listened as Wufei began to tell Trowa what all they had already done and was startled when Heero put his hand on my shoulder.

"What're you still doing here? Get back to Quatre." I smiled; Heero couldn't hide the concern and tenderness in his voice no matter how tough he tried to sound. Nodding to him, I followed orders and began my walk back down the hallway.

My thoughts wandered again as I stuck my hands into my pockets. Now that I was alone, I thought more about Trowa's question. Was I in love with Quatre? I wanted to think so, but I also had to admit that I didn't know everything about him. I guess it was more important though that I did want to know it all, right? I don't know…there was just always something so easy about talking to Quatre and being with him. He calms all of us down and anyone who denies it is an idiot. Even the Chinese Dragon in there is calm when Quatre's around. As for me, I just can't get enough of him. He calms me, makes me laugh…he just makes my heart warm.

"Duo?" I was a few feet from the door when I heard Quatre's voice call to me from inside the room. I half-jogged the rest of the way to the room and stopped at the doorway to make sure I didn't need Wufei to bandage something. A grin found its way to my lips as I moved towards my also smiling Quatre. He was sitting up in bed and looking damn good if you ask me. I finally reached his bedside and was somewhat surprised when he pulled me close to him by the collar of my shirt and kissed me passionately. Even though I had just been thinking about it, it was still kind of shocking considering we only just revealed our feelings and I guess got into an official relationship. I mean, I had always dreamed about doing this sort of thing with Quatre but it actually happening made my heart skip a beat or two. I wasn't ready when he pulled away and probably looked idiotic standing there with a goofy look on my face, but Quatre only smiled at me as I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Quatre…that was…wow…I mean, how do you feel?" I tried to cover myself but felt my cheeks flushing as Quatre chuckled.

"I'm feeling pretty good. I didn't sleep entirely well but well enough I suppose. You on the other hand, you look tired." He gave me a concerned look as I yawned, right on cue. As I finished yawning, I couldn't help but notice Quatre's expression fall somewhat before he smiled happily again. Remembering that he had asked me a question, I shrugged in response.

"I didn't even sleep really. I had something precious to watch over." I smiled and Quatre pulled me in again for another kiss. This time though, instead of letting me get away, Quatre tugged a little harder and I ended up lying in bed next to him.

"Cuddle me?" Quatre flashed me a soft smile; how could I refuse? So I leaned into him and wrapped my arms around him gently resting my head on his shoulder. I tried my best not to stir too much or hit his knee but he seemed content with me just being there. I felt his soft hand clutch my own as it rested on his chest and smiled, closing my eyes for some much needed rest away from the light. I was close to falling asleep when I heard Quatre's soft voice beside me.

"Duo?" I lifted my head in order to catch Quatre's eye and was surprised to find him grinning at me. "Let's go somewhere. Let's get out of here and have some fun."

I furrowed my brow at him; had he gone insane? Apparently, he had because not moments after Quatre had even asked his crazy request, he was now trying to get out of bed. I barely had time to register as Quatre had sat up completely, pushed the sheets off himself and was about to fling his legs over the side of the bed. Immediately, I was off my side and dashing to the other side trying to stop Quatre from even moving.

"Quatre, have you lost your mind? We cannot leave this room." Quatre stopped moving for a second and semi-glared up at me.

"And why not?" I sighed frustrated and again tried to stop Quatre as he still pushed himself off the bed managing to get his uninjured leg to the floor.

"There are plenty of reasons why we can't go anywhere, one being that you're sick and injured."

"Duo, that's hardly a reason. In either case, I would still fight as a Gundam pilot, why not have fun in the same situation?" He panted slightly as he spoke and grimaced in pain from trying to maneuver around me with an injured knee. I on the other hand was starting to get almost annoyed.

"Because we're in the middle of a war! Tell me exactly what we can do for fun without someone seeing us and turning us in?" I finally managed to not-so-nicely pin Quatre's shoulders against his pillow but it didn't stop him from squirming. I looked into Quatre's eyes and was not happy to see a great fear resting there. "Quatre, why are you insisting on this? We both know that it's impossible."

"Because Duo!" I tightened my grip around Quatre as he squirmed more and tears welled up in his eyes. I felt tears well up in my own as I pressed harder on him.

"Tell me why Quatre!" He closed his eyes and I felt his shoulders shake as he held in his sobs. I loosened my grip afraid that I was hurting him but Quatre took that moment to push my hands off him, emphasizing his words.

"I need to do things before there isn't time to do them anymore!" I glared at him more concerned then anything and felt as tears fell from my own eyes.

"Quatre…" He put his hands to his face and kept them there, obviously crying now. I pulled his head close to my chest and held it there, trying my best to soothe him. He wrapped his arms around my hips and cried into me.

"Duo…I don't wanna die…not yet…not now or here." Despite Quatre's sobbing, I still heard the words clearly and felt my heart break a little. Feeling the sudden urge wash over me, I slipped through Quatre's arms and kneeled down until I was eye level with him. I put my hands to the sides of his face and pressed our foreheads together staring deep into his tear-filled aquamarine eyes. My voice was shaky but I tried to sound strong as I spoke softly to him.

"Quatre, you've got three great friends in the lab right now working on a cure for you…so don't you dare start this. I know that you're tired but they're going to save you. You are gonna make it through and you and I are gonna be happy together for the rest of our lives. You can't give up Quatre! Please!" I felt myself sobbing as hard as Quatre was and pulled him close to me in a vain attempt to pull him back from the depressive hole he'd fallen into suddenly.

I was relieved to feel Quatre firmly hug me back and I leaned far enough back to kiss him on the cheek. Quatre had stopped crying even though I hadn't and it worried me but still feeling his hand softly caressing my back was a constant reminder that he was still alive. For now, that was good enough.

"I'm sorry Duo." He whispered to me and I only responded by holding him tighter.

"It's okay hon."

"Are you okay?" It was then that I pulled away from him tear-stained cheeks and all, nodding.

"You just scared me is all. I'm fine if you are Quat." I smiled at him and he nodded trying his best to smile back at me.

* * *

Hours had passed since Quatre and I had shared our tears; now Quatre was fast asleep once more. For the first hour, I laid next to him holding him close to me until he shifted and almost tossed me off the bed. I guess we would have to work on that once this was all over and we were sharing a room but for now, I resumed my space in the chair next to his bed. I couldn't help but smile at thinking on those times but it didn't last long with another glance at my sleeping angel.

My dream-land was interrupted though when I heard the door open slowly and looked to see Heero standing in it. I waved him over quietly and saw that Trowa and Wufei were standing behind him. Only Heero entered the room walking over to me with a strange look on his face. I couldn't read it exactly but I knew that it couldn't be incredibly good news.

"So I've got good news and bad news for you." I should've known. I nodded to Heero to go on.

"Good news first. The doctors have noticed that we've been ignoring our missions and somehow figured out what was wrong with Quatre." My brow furrowed at this.

"How the hell…"

"Instructor H gave me my prescription for my migraines." Both Heero and I were surprised to hear Quatre's voice even though it had seemed that he was asleep. His voice sounded weary and he hadn't opened his eyes yet but he still spoke with assurance. Unconsciously, I reached out and grabbed his hand. He smiled and squeezed my hand back.

"Glad to hear that you're awake." Quatre smiled more to Heero's comment but it was more of a sad smile.

"I don't sleep much anymore."

"Mind if I borrow Duo for a moment?" I squeezed Quatre's hand again and he rubbed his thumb over my fingers.

"Just don't kill him and I'm okay with it." I chuckled at bit at Quatre's bout of humor and even Heero smiled a bit.

"Don't worry, he's safe. We'll be right outside your door if you need us." Quatre nodded still with his eyes closed and regretfully I released his hand from my own. I followed Heero into the hallway where Trowa and Wufei were waiting for us. I closed the door softly behind me and looked to the three of them.

"So they know what's wrong with Quatre, what's the good part?"

"They already have an antidote for his condition. Apparently, just after Instructor H gave Quatre the medicine, he realized what adverse effects may follow so he developed an antidote." Wufei spoke that time and I moved from face to face as Trowa spoke next.

"When he tried to get it to us though, he couldn't get through because we were all over the place." I looked at them pensive for a moment but before I did a happy dance about the antidote, my eyes fell suspiciously.

"But there's bad news too." Heero nodded to this.

"The doctors were recently captured by OZ and they're being held captive on a space barge."

"Damn…" I clenched my fists angrily and felt as Wufei put a hand to my shoulder, calming me down some. I looked to him to thank him, but found his eyes full of determination.

"Heero and I are going to get it." My eyes flashed with a new hope but Trowa's were not so happy.

"You two can't go in alone, let me go and back you up!" Trowa stared furiously at our two friends.

"Trowa…" We all knew that tone in Heero's voice. Usually a statement in that tone ended with 'I'm going to kill you' but in this case, Heero just sighed.

"You know that you can't do all that we might have to do in order to be successful. Your leg is still badly injured." Trowa shook his head, ready to counter.

"And you know just as well that the two of you alone won't be able to get through. I don't care how good you are, that's suicide."

"I'll go." Everyone looked to me like I was crazy, but I maintained my cool and shrugged. "Besides, I'm the best at being undetected, right?" Heero looked warily at me and Wufei just sighed.

"We don't want to pull you away from Quatre…he needs you." I sighed; not wanting to look at them anymore but still spoke.

"Which is exactly why I _should_ go and help you. Trowa's right, you two can't do it alone and if Trowa can't then I will. In the meantime, Trowa can look after Quatre." I looked to Trowa briefly to catch his approval and he nodded to me. I then dared a glance at Heero and Wufei who looked stubborn still but also defeated. Sighing again, I knew that I needed some time alone to think of how I would explain this all to Quatre.

"I'm gonna go pack a bag and check Deathscythe."

End

* * *

Well, there's chapter 7. How was it? I have to admit that this story has taken a completely different turn from where I had expected when I started this a long time ago. And expect plenty of new things to come! Also, some upcoming chapters from the POV of the pilots (other than Duo that is)!

Feel free to check out my other Gundam stories.

Please review! Reviews make me happy!

Thank you for reading!!!


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing despite how many times I wish that I did.

Author Note: All right, so here's the next chapter for Amnesia! I know that it's really short but I've already got the next two chapters lined up and partially written so it shouldn't be too long before the next update.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8 – Duo's POV

"How did it go?" I looked to Heero and smiled sadly, as I finished packing my bag. I didn't know how long he'd been standing in my doorway but knowing Heero's impatience it couldn't have been too long.

"He doesn't want me to go but he understands why I have to… 'Just come back to me' he said." I felt like I should cry but I just didn't have the will power. I looked back to Heero but found that he was now standing at the foot of my bed staring at me with concerned eyes. I just continued to pack my bag and reassured him.

"Don't worry…by the time we need to start this mission, I'll be ready. Nothing's gonna stop me from getting that antidote back here."

"That's not what I'm worried about." He looked as if he was going to say more but he stopped himself and I saw as he transitioned back into mission mode. "I do have good news though."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" I zipped up my bag and was about to grab my space suit but Heero read my mind.

"You won't be needing that. I just learned that the doctors have been transferred here to Earth so we're going in on foot instead of with the Gundams. The base they're at isn't too far from here either so it shouldn't take long to get back here with what we need." I raised my eyebrow to him; all this good news made me suspicious.

"Wow, I thought you were just yanking my chain that is good news. Hopefully now we can just sneak into that place, grab the antidote and get out without OZ even knowing what hit them."

"Are you guys ready to leave?" Heero and I both looked back to my doorway finding Wufei leaning in it. Without even hearing our response, he walked away signaling to us his answer to the question he asked. Throwing my bag over my shoulder, I began to follow.

"Don't want to keep Fei waiting, let's go."

"Duo…" I looked back to Heero wondering why he was acting so weird. I watched as he fidgeted before walking towards me, putting his hand on my shoulder and looking deep into my eyes. I got scared for a moment to be honest, but I could see the concern and care behind them so I kept his gaze.

"Duo…We will succeed on this mission because I have yet to prove to you or Quatre that I am your friend…but just know now that all of you are eternally my friends, which are something I never thought I would have in my life." His voice was its usual monotone but somehow it was so expressive. Before I knew what was happening, Heero had pulled me into a hug.

"Heero…" My eyes grew wide as I hugged him back tightly. Where was this coming from I wonder. I guess my little runaway stunt not too long ago really had an effect on him. We are his only friends after all. Heero kept the embrace for a few more seconds before pulling away and nodding to me. With another squeeze to my shoulder, he strode past me and moved down the hallway. Gathering my emotions and my bag, I did the same only heading for my last stop in Quatre's room.

I tapped quietly on the door waiting for any reply and upon hearing Quatre's melodic voice I let myself in dropping my bag at the door. I smiled sadly to my love sitting in his bed and made my way to his side. He looked up to me unhappily and I immediately leaned down to kiss him. As I pulled away, he smiled a little and I followed suit.

"I'll be back soon love don't you worry." I snuck a glance up at Trowa before I leaned in toward Quatre's ear. "And don't you dare let Trowa seduce you; I know an empty house can be tempting." I heard Quatre giggle and smiled more, leaning in for one last kiss.

"I won't Duo. Can't have you walking in on that now can I?" I rolled my eyes at him but smiled, turning away from the bed and toward Trowa who was looking at me curiously. I waved off his concern and looked at him sternly as I grew closer.

"Take care of him Trowa." He simply nodded to me and I felt calmer. I glanced to Quatre one last time before I grabbed my bag and made my way toward Heero and Wufei.

* * *

"Dammit…" We had arrived safely at the OZ factory within an hour of leaving Quatre's mansion though that was where our good luck seemed to end. Unfortunately, for us, security was tight today. We managed to get in no problem, but getting in always was the easy part. We were just about to find out where the docs were being held when some of OZ's troops found us and dragged us before the commanding officer, hence my cursing. The guard that was marching me along was holding my wrists pressed flat against my back, which I felt was unnecessary especially considering the guys didn't even know who we were. I can't imagine what they'd do to us if they knew we were Gundam pilots.

"We found some rats in the west end of the building in an office. They were looking up information on the computer there." The soldier speaking held his hand out towards us as if to display us and we each grumbled under our breath. I looked up finding the commander looking at me oddly. Before I could place an emotion with the expression, he turned away from me and began pacing before us. He wasn't a very skinny man, rather portly actually. He had short dirty blonde hair and a thick mustache adorning his face. His green OZ uniform seemed a little small for his size though it was too long in the leg; he wasn't very much taller than we were.

"And what would three young lads like you be doing here looking up data on one on my computers?" He stopped in front of Wufei but my Chinese friend only sneered back at him. The man glared and began pacing again, this time stopping front of Heero.

"What exactly do you boys want? Are you spies checking up on me? Or could you just be reckless punks who want a taste of war?" Heero smirked at him mockingly.

"Just three insignificant shadows." I saw the man's eye twitch for a moment before he began walking my way. He stopped in front of me but he didn't glare down at me, he simply stared. Feeling awkward, I looked in another direction before turning back to him annoyed.

"Can I help you?" I semi-regretted my question when the man smiled to me.

"Just maybe you can." Suddenly he turned to his troops and barked out commands. "Take these kids to cell block C." He turned back to me and I cringed away from him. "And make sure to take _extra_ care of them." He smiled again and I inwardly shuddered. I looked to the others who were glaring at the man's retreating back; we all knew what _extra care_ usually entailed and moments later, they didn't disappoint. The moment the door clicked shut behind the commander, our arms were released but before we had time to react, the soldiers had kicked us down to the floor. They started kicking us mercilessly for a few minutes but before we had a chance to move, they had picked us up again and were marching us down the hallway. I looked to my right at Heero and Wufei and saw that even they were breathing hard; even though it didn't last long, the soldiers had still done their job and knocked the wind out of us. Eventually we came to the end of the hallway and found that it split in two directions left or right. I started to protest as I was led to the left while Heero and Wufei were being led to the right. Being separated was not part of the plan.

"Come on now, you're going this way."

"No way!" I looked desperately back to Heero and watched as he struggled against his restraints as well. I fought against the soldier holding me back and somehow managed, though with a tremendous amount of pain involved, to pull one of my arms free. I pulled away from the guy long enough to yell to Heero and Wufei.

"Hey! Get what we came for and then come find me. Be quick about it!" Heero looked back at me worriedly but I had no time to reassure him as I received a ruthless punch to my stomach. I instantly doubled over in pain hearing the guy chuckle, proud of his handiwork I assume. I smirked at hearing Heero growl as he was restrained again. Without raising my head to look at the guy, I spoke in a low tone.

"You punch like a girl." I chose the wrong time to look up at his face because the moment I raised my head it flew to the side harshly. I tasted blood in my mouth immediately from the punch and felt as he restricted my arms even tighter this time around.

"Get going." Considering that I was seeing stars, I was glad that I didn't have to walk on my own and happily moved along as the guy pushed me down the hall. He led me for a long time it seemed before pushing some buttons on a panel and shoving me into a room as the door opened. I heard the door slam shut behind me and cocked an eyebrow at my supposed "holding cell."

It seemed like a regular room just less decorated. There was a small bed in the right-hand corner with even a little nightstand next to it and across from that on the left hand side; there was a dresser with a full-length mirror standing next to it. I walked over to it daring a glance in the mirror finding that I was now sporting a very nice bruise on my right cheek bone and a bleeding split lip. I sighed in dismay.

"Quatre's not going to be too happy with me…even though that guy really did punch like a girl."

Taking what was given to me; I made my way to the bed and laid down on it, putting my sore arms behind my head and closing my eyes to try to relax. I waited there for about a half hour before I finally heard some rustling outside the door. Sure enough, the door opened shortly after and without opening my eyes, I spoke up.

"Took you long enough, I was startin' to get a little…" As I spoke I had started to sit up and upon opening my eyes, I found that I wasn't talking to the person I had expected to find there. My eyes widened as the person advanced on me, a very particular expression on their face, as they looked me up and down.

"Oh shit…"

End

* * *

Uh-oh…Duo's in a predicament now! Anyhow, I would love feedback on the chapter. Again, I apologize for its short length but the next chapter should be out soon. It'll be from Heero's POV for a change.

Please review and thanks for reading!

PS-I hate to beg and plead but if anyone has time, I would love more people to read my newest Gundam Wing story "Climbing Steep, Falling Hard." It just hasn't gotten much attention at all and no reviews even though it's a big cliffhanger! Plus, I don't think an alert e-mail was sent out to people since FFN was having problems with that around the time I posted it. So I would be so grateful if anyone wants something else to read. Thanks!!!


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, plain and simple. Do you? Could I buy a share? Something…anything!

Author Note: All right, well, I think this is about the fastest update ever for me and hopefully the next chapter will be soon to follow. **Thank you so much to my reviewers especially those that humored my begging and read my other story as well. You guys don't even know how much your reviews really mean to me; they really brighten my day and inspire me so Thank you! **This chapter's from Hee-chan's POV though I really don't think that I did it justice but no big deal to me. I just hope that chapter is good and that's all that counts!

Enjoy!

Warning: Use of the F word, sexual references, other cursing

* * *

Chapter 9 – Heero's POV

I looked back to Duo worriedly as the soldier restrained him again; that braided baka really needed to use his head sometimes instead of his mouth. Quatre was not going to be happy with him for that and even though he was in no condition to fuss, he would anyway. I turned to look at Wufei who was slightly ahead of me but the currently irate Chinese wasn't looking back anymore. I could understand why he was angry though because I was as well. Our good friend's life is at stake, we go and get ourselves captured, and separated; even though it wasn't by choice, it was still frustrating.

After a few more minutes of being led down the hallway, Wufei and I were tossed into two different cells, though that was probably the first and only thing those soldiers did correctly. The door slammed harshly behind me and I listened as the two soldiers walked back down the hallway. Not even bothering to take in my surroundings, I began my escape. First rule of prisoner maintenance; always tie your prisoner's arms together especially when leaving them in a cell. They were stupid not to tie us up but I guess we were just 'rats' anyway. After only a few moments of picking, I was able to get the door unlocked with ease. I carefully pushed the door open again, checking the hallway for any nearby guards. Second rule of prisoner maintenance; always have an overabundance of guards. Either everyone was at lunch or these people really were that dense. I approached Wufei's cell swiftly and quietly but furrowed my brow at seeing it was a more technological holding cell with a panel outside to punch in a code. Taking another quick look around, I pressed my ear to the doorway and dared a whisper to its current occupant.

"Chang…" I heard rustling and kept my ears open in case someone was rounding the corner. I heard as Wufei tapped against the other side of the door and spoke.

"Damn Yuy, that was fast. How did you get past the panel from the inside?" I rolled my eyes at thinking about it.

"My cell didn't have one…in fact, I'm starting to think it wasn't a cell at all and they screwed up for the fiftieth time today. Did you notice the code when they opened the cell?"

"Of course, it's not like he shielded it or anything. It's 6908." I nodded despite the fact that Wufei couldn't see me and leaned back, punching the numbers in on the panel. After hearing a small mechanical click, I stepped back further allowing Wufei to push open the door and step out. He closed the door behind him and cocked an eyebrow at me.

"I'm glad they think we're not a threat…" I might've smiled at his sarcasm if not for the task at hand and the precious time we were already wasting.

"Let's get to the nearest computer quickly."

It took us longer than expected to sneak through the factory. Even though there weren't many guards around, there were still a lot of people passing through making it hard to remain undetected. Of course, we stopped two of them and stole their guns making our way carefully through the labyrinth of hallways. Around twenty minutes after getting out of our cells, we finally made it to an office area. Wufei guarded the door as I put my hacking skills to good use. Once I found the e-mail detailing the doctors' transfer to this base, I retrieved their cell number and found its location on the blueprints I had found.

"It looks like the docs are just down the hall from Duo's cell so we'll stop by and get him first." Wufei nodded but looked to me questioningly.

"Just one problem," I nodded to him, telling him to continue. "How exactly are we going to sneak five doctors and ourselves out of this hell hole?" I replied without hesitation.

"We're not." He raised his eyebrow at me. "Our mission here is to retrieve the antidote for Quatre and get out; we're not here to save the doctors they can handle themselves just fine."

Wufei seemed pensive for a second before nodding in agreement with me. To be completely honest, it didn't bother me at all. I knew that we all held some resentment to each of our respective doctors so why bother feeling badly for leaving them behind. They understood our missions probably more than we do so they'll understand this one. After glancing down both sides of the hallway, Wufei nodded to me and we stealthily made our way back.

We finally reached the point where the three of us were split up and, not seeing anyone around anywhere, quietly began jogging down the hallway toward, we hoped, Duo's cell. I looked ahead, noticed another door with a panel outside of it, and discretely nudged Wufei. Seeing it as well, we both slowed ourselves gradually and approached the door. I was about to press my ear against it but there was no need as a loud voice bellowed through the metal door.

"Get your fucking hands off me you pervert!"

"Duo!" Wufei and I both whispered simultaneously and I turned to the panel to open the door. Wondering if they could actually be stupid enough to use the same code, I suspiciously typed in 6908. Low and behold, Wufei and I both heard the mechanical click again and could've groaned due to the lack of challenge if not for hearing the sudden shattering of glass and someone sounding an awful lot like Duo grunting in pain. We both retrieved our guns, nodding to each other before throwing the door open.

I glared at the sight before me; Duo was pinned between what used to be a full-length mirror and the commanding officer from earlier. Duo was staring defiantly at the man and hiding his pain even as the guy's hand pushed harder onto Duo's purple and bruised cheek. At seeing us, the commanding officer smiled evilly pressing Duo harder against the glass causing it to pop and grind against itself. I heard Wufei growl beside me as the man turned to us.

"Be good little boys and wait your turn." I was about to pull the trigger on him when Duo took advantage of the distraction for himself.

"Hey asshole," The man turned back to Duo disgruntled but didn't have long before Duo forcefully struck their foreheads together in a precise form. The officer was almost instantly unconscious and Duo angrily pushed his body to the floor and pulled himself away from the shattered mirror breathing heavily. Once we were sure that the guy wasn't moving for a while and putting our guns back in place, Wufei and I were at Duo's side ready to help. I frowned at seeing blood on Duo's clothing no doubt caused by the glass. Wufei was the first to speak.

"What happened? Are you okay?" After wiping the grimace of pain from his face, Duo gathered himself and looked up, genuinely pissed off.

"We'll just waste time talking about it now. Let's just get the hell out of here." Glancing down at the unconscious commanding officer, Duo mumbled under his breath. "I'll deal with those memories later."

"All right, let's get the antidote."

"Wait, I thought you already had it that was the plan." I looked to Duo evenly trying to calm his anger but it was Wufei who answered him.

"Your cell was on the way so we thought we'd pick you up first. Besides, aren't you glad we did?" Duo, sufficiently calm now, nodded regretfully.

"I could've handled myself but…yeah, thanks."

Quickly and quietly, we shuffled down the bland hallways before finally reaching the cells holding the doctors. I approached the nearest one, tapping lightly on the door and listened for someone to approach. Sure enough, after one last tap, we heard someone walk to the door. We were fortunate to find that these cells were different as well and provided a horizontal opening, I assumed for the occasional meal to slip into the cell. Stepping back some, we waited until the doctor presiding inside showed his face. At seeing Professor G step into view, Duo tilted his head back and groaned.

"It had to be you."

"Hello Duo, so nice to see you too." The doctor's nasally voice was clear through the small hole. "You haven't come to save us I'm sure so I presume that you're here for Instructor H's antidote?"

"Yeah old man, so could ya hurry up and tell us which cell he's in?" I couldn't help but smile slightly at Duo's somewhat embarrassed behavior but focused on the answer to the question just as attentively.

"I believe he's two doors down and across the hall." Almost jogging, Duo, Wufei and I moved to the aforementioned cell and tapped on the door. Before long, Instructor H peered out through the hole and smiled at us.

"I thought it was too early for dinner. I'm glad you've found us." I stared at the man impatiently. He pulled away from the door shortly before reappearing with a small bottle in his hand. "Give it to Quatre like a shot; it should work within a day to relieve his symptoms."

I heard Duo scoff mockingly at that but before he could go off on some rant or try to tear down the door, I wrapped my fingers around his wrist and tugged him away from the cell.

"We got what we came for, now let's go." Releasing a frustrated sigh, Duo nodded to me and without any more words to the doctors, the three of us backtracked again and made our way to the exit.

Just as we were sprinting from the building, we heard the alarms sounding and shook our heads; took them long enough to find out we were missing. It was too late now though as we finally returned to our getaway car. After tumbling inside hastily and putting on our seatbelts, I sped as quickly as I could off the property. I listened intently to the conversation in the back seat.

"Duo, how're your wounds?"

"I'll live. They need some bandages but that's about it, though my brain is fried from that experience." Duo almost seemed to spit out the words in anger and I prompted an explanation.

"What happened?" Duo sighed heavily at the loaded question.

"I waited for about a half hour until I heard somebody outside the door. I thought it was you so I didn't have my guard up. I started asking why you took so long when I realized it was the officer standing there instead." Duo hissed in pain suddenly. I looked in my rearview mirror and watched for a moment as Wufei tenderly looked over the wounds on Duo's back and pulled a small piece of glass from them.

"He walked up to me as I cursed aloud and jumped from the bed I was sitting on. He started talking about how pretty I was and how long it had been. I didn't realize it, but I had backed myself up against the wall and he cornered me and started to grope me…I told him to get his hands away from me and tried to shove him as hard as I could but he was a big guy! Anyhow, when my shove didn't really work out, he just looked at me all pissed off and basically charged at me. He obviously pushed me into the mirror and then I was relieved when I saw you guys out of the corner of my eye."

"I'm glad we made it time though not quickly enough to prevent shards of glass from puncturing your back." Being Duo, the braided pilot merely shrugged at the mention of pain.

"We completed our mission and we're all alive, that's what counts."

Most of the car ride after that was quiet as I carefully made my way down the bumpy road while still speeding as fast as I possibly could. Roughly forty-five minutes later we arrived back at the Winner mansion and Duo leapt from the car, antidote in hand. I was happy to follow him inside thinking that our mission had indeed been a true success; however, my eyes fell upon someone unexpected sitting in one of the living room chairs. The smile wiped completely from Duo's face, he stared in utter horror at the person in front of us. After what seemed like hours, Duo finally managed to speak though unable to hide the trembling in his voice.

"S-Sally?" The woman doctor, standing from her chair, looked to us grimly. Speaking more firmly now, Duo stepped forward. "Where is he?"

End

* * *

I know I know another relatively short chapter but still there was a lot there to keep you interested or at least I hope there was. And I hope my Heero POV wasn't too bad. I mean, it _is_ harder to write from his perspective just because he's so stoic. I mean, I could write about Duo jumping around all day long but Heero's glaring? Not so much.

Please Review! Next chapter's from Trowa's POV and will give you some more insight on what happens while the other pilots are away. Hopefully to be posted soon.

Thanks for reading!!!


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Gundam Wing and whatnot.

**Thank you Thank you Thank you to all of my reviewers!**

Author note: Here is chapter 10 of Amnesia. I think I did somewhat better this time with Trowa's point of view compared to Heero's. Please note that this chapter kind of backtracks some. It starts off right when Duo is leaving Quatre's room in the middle of chapter 8 I believe. I'm sure you guys will get it. And again I apologize for the shortness but this one was longer than the last I thought. (shrug)

* * *

Chapter 10 – Trowa's POV

I looked to Quatre suspiciously, as Duo made his exit from the room. He just smiled innocently at me, naturally making me suspect something even more. Taking a seat in front of him on the side of his bed, I spoke in a curious tone.

"What exactly did he say to you?" Quatre just chuckled at me.

"He told me to make sure that you didn't seduce me in this big empty house." I felt my lips purse into a half smile.

"Only Duo…" Quatre smiled to me warmly and I couldn't help but smile back despite the heavy question I was about to ask. "How are you guys anyway?" Quatre looked pensive for a moment and I couldn't blame him. I knew that it had only been a few days since Duo and Quatre had even revealed their feelings and that in those days, Quatre had only grown sicker but still, I wanted Quatre's view of how things were going. I waited patiently as Quatre gathered his thoughts.

"I think that things are going well…I just wish that I could be there for Duo as much as he is there for me right now." Quatre paused to sigh contemplatively, "Duo has done so much for me probably without even knowing it over the past months. And even now he loves me and tells me everything will be okay but I'm just too scared Trowa."

"Scared of what?" I instinctively reached for Quatre's hand and held it in my own as he frowned.

"It sounds so odd considering I'm a Gundam pilot but I'm scared of dying here." I clutched Quatre's hand tighter and caught his eyes in a gaze.

"Even though we are Gundam pilots and we know that could die at any time, it doesn't make it less scary for any of us, even Heero." I paused and smiled to myself somewhat. "It's especially hard now that we have each other; we're not just pointless soldiers anymore. We could almost qualify as a family." Quatre smiled at this but his eyes still showed sadness as he lowered his head.

"I know…I just can't help feeling that dying in a battle would be so much more dignified than dying here in this bed and leaving the rest of the war to you guys." I looked to Quatre and lifted his chin to meet my eyes again.

"Quatre, unless you have a death wish, you won't be dying in either sense. Duo will fight hard for you and we will always be there to back both of you up. I mean, you can't leave us Quatre, you really hold us together." Quatre smiled and tears formed in his eyes though I couldn't tell if they were due to happiness or sadness.

"Thanks Trowa. You've always been a good friend to me." I gave Quatre's hand another squeeze before releasing it and changing the subject to a lighter topic.

"So, did you want to do anything?" I still felt a little awkward asking the question considering there wasn't much to do with Quatre sick but he just kept the smile on his face.

"Actually, I'm feeling pretty tired for some reason. I think that I'm just going to sleep for a while if that's okay." I nodded to him and began to stand from his bed.

"Of course Quatre, you need plenty of rest. I'm going to grab a bite to eat but I'll check on you soon, okay?" He nodded to me and slowly I made my way toward the door. Stopping at the light switch, I glanced back at Quatre finding him curling up inside his covers and I couldn't help but smile some. I flipped the switch and turned to leave once again, leaving the door open somewhat just in case.

As I gradually made my way to the kitchen, my mind wandered to my three friends and wondered if they had made it through easily or if they were fighting for their lives. I wouldn't let my mind ramble down that path for long though; I knew better than to doubt those three. Even though I was still slightly angry that I couldn't go myself, I knew that Heero, Wufei and Duo would stop at nothing to complete their mission. My feet fell upon the cold tile of the kitchen and I couldn't help but flinch some. The cold shiver that shot up my body caused my leg to tense and agitate my shot wound. I probably still shouldn't even be walking with such a wound but how else would I get a sandwich?

I pulled the bread from its place, moving to grab some smoked turkey and Swiss cheese from the fridge as well as a soda. Maybe some caffeine would do me some good and keep me alert until the others returned. I elegantly assembled my sandwich before popping the cap of my drink and taking a gulp. My mind meandered again, this time falling on Quatre and Duo as I bit into my sandwich. In that moment, I decided that I was genuinely happy for them. Quatre, who was like my little brother, seemed very happy with Duo and hearing Duo say that he loved Quatre only reassured to me his true feelings. Because you better believe that if something were to go wrong between them, all of us would be on Duo's ass like there was no tomorrow.

Hungrier than I expected, I soon found that I had already consumed all of my turkey and cheese when I went in for another bite. Chuckling a little to myself, I took the last swallow of my soda and disposed of it.

"I guess I had better check in with Quatre then." My voice seemed to echo through the house as well as my footsteps as I made my way back to Quatre's room.

About halfway down the hallway, I heard a harsh cough from inside Quatre's room and quickened my pace. I finally reached the doorway and peered inside only to find that Quatre was out of bed. In fact, he was standing not fifteen feet away from me in front of the dresser in the room, lightly tapping on the top of the furniture. I furrowed my brow at this, stretching my arm over to turn on the lights. Once my eyes had adjusted, I noticed as Quatre glanced in my direction before quickly turning back to the dresser. I was about to ask the blonde why he was out of bed but he spoke first.

"Why are you following me?" Taken aback by the question, I took a moment to register exactly what had just been asked of me and looked to Quatre confused.

"Quatre…what…" I watched him sigh heavily, continuing to tap on the dresser intently.

"I'm not sick; I can make the last adjustments to Sandrock by myself." I blinked as Quatre paused to cough coarsely. He looked to me again frustration evident, though ignoring his expression my green eyes fell upon his teal finding them to lack in their usual color and shine. He sighed obviously annoyed with my staring.

"It's just a cough Rashid that's all." I was struck with the sudden epiphany and kicked myself for not thinking of it before.

"He's having another memory relapse…" Still staring at Quatre, I slowly began to make my way towards the blonde hoping that my movement wouldn't startle him. I watched as he turned back to the dresser.

"You guys shouldn't worry, I'm fine." Quatre continued to 'type' for another moment before stepping back, away from the dresser and turning to me again.

"Abdul, really, I wasn't out in the cold for that long." He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Stop fussing about it, I do not have pneumonia!" Quatre could barely get the word out before erupting into a coughing fit. I couldn't stop myself from jumping surprise. At this point, I was still only about halfway to Quatre; it was a lot harder to move stealthily with a limp. My eyes grew wide as Quatre's hoarse coughing worsened. His body was visibly shaking now and I could hear his breaths growing faster and shallower. Before I could even blink again, suddenly Quatre's knees buckled and he began to fall forward. Cursing under my breath, I ran toward him just barely able to catch him before he hit his head on the edge of the dresser. Grimacing in pain, my own legs started to buckle at the extra weight in my arms. As carefully as I could, I lowered Quatre and myself to the ground, holding Quatre in my arms and staring at him wildly.

I raised my hand to check his temperature finding his forehead almost too hot to touch. I then checked his heart rate and was surprised at how fast it was. Quatre broke out into a coughing fit again and I noticed the look of pain on his face as well as the color returning to his eyes.

"Quatre?" I thought that it was supposed to take longer before he would actually contract the injury or disease but Quatre blinked a few times and he seemed back to normal though his cough remained. At hearing his wheezing breaths, I realized the urgency of the situation. Summoning all the strength I could muster, I lifted Quatre's thin form into my arms and carried him to his bed though not without a cry of pain from the both of us; his from coughing and mine from the pain in my leg. I gently placed Quatre back into his bed, throwing his covers over top of him and looked to him breathing heavily.

"Quatre, stay here okay? I'll be right back, just try not to fall asleep."

"Tro..wa…Tro…'s hard to..b…breathe..." Quatre clutched at my shirt as he gasped desperately for air.

"I know Quatre, just stay here! I'm getting help!" With that said I immediately ran from the room ignoring my own pain and headed straight for the nearest video phone. Almost ramming myself into it, I didn't bother with sitting down, punched in the number to Sally Po's home, and clutched the desk praying that she was there. After two dreadfully long rings, the doctor picked up and instantly furrowed her brow at me. I'm sure I looked horribly sweaty and panicked but I had bigger problems.

"Trowa? Is that you? What's going on?" I waved my hand at her as if I were throwing her words to the side.

"It's me, look, you need to get here now."

"Trowa, what's happened? Is someone wounded?"

"No, it's Quatre he's really sick. Look, I don't have time to explain just…please, when can you get here?" I blinked a few times as my vision grew blurry and clutched the desk harder at feeling my legs wobbling beneath me.

"Well, you're lucky I'm here on Earth for business but you really should tell me what's wrong Trowa."

"I…Quatre, has or is going to get pneumonia…I can't explain…Sally, you must hurry!" Suddenly, I realized that I had been breathing heavier than normal and I lowered my head trying to calm myself. I clenched my eyes shut for a moment but upon opening them, I realized exactly why I wasn't feeling like myself; my injured leg was soaked in blood and still gushing even more.

"Shit…" I cursed loudly and I saw Sally jump out of the corner of my eye.

"Trowa, are you all right? What do you mean Quatre's _going_ to get pneumonia? Trowa!" Gulping and feeling my last resolve failing, I turned to Sally once more trying to speak through grunts of pain.

"Sally…please…hurry…" I didn't hear her frantic cries as I slipped to the floor heavily, blacking out almost immediately.

End

* * *

So that's what happened to bring Sally over to the mansion but I wonder what happens next! 

I do feel badly about not having any more memory relapses before Quatre's illness became much more serious. I had some possibilities in my head for previous chapters but when I planned everything out, nothing seemed to fit correctly so I guess they got edited out. There still might be one more up my sleeve though.

Thanks to all the readers and I hope that you review. I must warn you, updates won't be as frequent as I wish they could be now because I am back in school with a killer schedule but I am going to try my best to work on and finish up all of my stories. Thank you for your patience. :D


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing in the least. The only profit I ever gain from these stories is the giddy way it makes me feel to write them and have people read them.

Author Note: OKAY, so I need to of course start off my **THANKING ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS!** You guys have stuck it out with me and I know that updates are slow now but I worked my butt off to get this written for you! And even better, I had fun doing it. We're back to Duo's POV and this chapter is killer long compared to the last one. It picks up where chapter 9 left off when the other pilots get home.

Warnings: Yaoi, malexmale (2x4), mild cursing, somewhat repetitive conversation (I do apologize for that, I tried my best to fix it and it's a lot better than what it was originally).

Onward!

Chapter 11 – Duo's POV

The trip back to the safehouse passed surprisingly quickly though I'm positive that's because Heero was speeding like a madman. Most of the car ride had been silent but I honestly didn't care. The moment Heero had stopped the car however, I leapt from within in despite the pain it caused my injuries. I clutched the antidote tighter in my hand as I approached the front door; no way was I going to let it drop from my fingers. I threw open the door about ready to yell happily across the foyer but stopped at an unexpected sight. My throat closed up completely as I watched Sally look up from her seat in the living room shooting us all a not very happy face. I felt my knees buckle slightly but I held myself firm determined to find out what's happened before I allowed myself to collapse. Knowing quite well that my voice was quivering but not caring, I spoke to the woman doctor.

"S-Sally?" She stood from her seat and began walking toward us, her gloomy disposition unchanging. I took a step forward myself and suddenly I felt extremely angry. "Where is he?"

Sally merely sighed at my question and my anger flared more. Something was obviously wrong with my Quatre but the woman wouldn't speak a damn word. And what of Trowa? I glanced around the room briefly finding no sight of the Heavyarms pilot, which was probably a wise decision on his part considering that when I find out where he is, he is going to get it for not looking after Quat properly. I looked to Sally again, growing more aggravated.

"What's going on Sally? Where is Quatre?"

"And Trowa." I heard Heero chime in from behind me but continued to simply wait impatiently for an answer. Blatantly frustrated by my tone of voice, Sally seemingly decided to skip the story and turned to walk away. I was about to protest (or deck her in the face) when she called back to us.

"If you want to know so badly, just follow me." I immediately jogged to catch up with her, hearing the other two right behind me, as Sally led us down the hallway towards Quatre's room. Anxiously, I literally bounced in anticipation when she reached for the doorknob to open the door. Once it was open enough for me to slip in, I brushed past Sally and headed straight for Quatre's bed only stopping when she spoke again.

"They are _both_ recovering right now." I blinked more than several times at this trying to soak in the words and the sight before me. Quatre was in his bed looking roughly the same though slightly paler and with a cloth on his forehead while Trowa was also back in bed unconscious. My previous anger subdued itself some as my brain registered exactly what was happening; however, it was Wufei who finally spoke up in outburst.

"What do you mean they are 'both' recovering? Barton's sick now too?" Sally sighed at Wufei's also irate tone and signaled for us to keep the noise level down as she gently closed the door after Heero entered the room.

"Would you guys please just calm down so I can tell you what I think happened?" Slowly but surely the three of us calmed down enough to gather closer to the two beds in the room where we each chose a resting point. I of course sat on Quat's bed holding his hand while Sally was leaning against it at the end. Wufei had decided to sit in the chair between the beds and Heero chose to stand and pace the room. I was really beginning to hate the sound of Sally sighing but I understood that she too needed some calming down; I was just focused on listening to whatever happened here. Looking back to us again, Sally spoke.

"Okay, well before I get into anything of what's happened, you all need to tell me what exactly is going on with Quatre." I felt everyone kind of turn in my direction and I guess that's understandable since I'm the boyfriend but I didn't really want to deal with it right now. Fortunately, Heero could sense my discomfort and chimed in.

"He's grown very sick. Something that started out as being minor phases of memory loss has now progressed into I guess memory relapse and recreation of old injuries." Sally nodded but still was obviously confused. Hell, I was somewhat confused after that sort of explanation. I guess it was my turn to save Heero.

"Basically, he'll relive one of his memories in which he became injured and then those injuries are by some means recreated on his person a short period later. Don't ask us how though. All we know is that Quatre was taking some medication for his migraines and somehow it mixed with his empathy to create this illness."

"And the three of us had to leave to get the antidote from Instructor H who stupidly prescribed the migraine medicine to Winner in the first place without checking everything out beforehand." We all stared at Sally as she took everything in. Heero spoke up again.

"Now it's your turn. What's going on with Trowa and Quatre?" Obviously overwhelmed by everything, Sally looked over her two patients briefly before turning back to us.

"Well, like I said, they're both recovering, Trowa from major blood loss and Quatre from pneumonia, which I guess he mysteriously developed through this disease you described." I could almost see the wheels turning in Sally's brain as she connected the dots but I wanted the details.

"So start at the beginning. I'm assuming that Trowa called you to get you over here but what went on after that?"

"Yeah, Trowa called me roughly an hour and a half ago demanding that I get here as soon as possible. He said that Quatre was going to get sick which confused the hell out of me but before I could get him to tell me what that meant, he passed out."

"He just passed out right in front of the phone?" I furrowed my brow very worried now. Sally nodded and continued.

"I got here as fast as I could but when I arrived, I couldn't find anyone. I called your names and started searching the house. I thought that maybe Trowa had left until I found him still passed out by the phone in a pool of his own blood."

"He must've been running around and opened up his wound." I cringed noticeably at Heero's soft words and all previous notions of murdering Trowa flew out the window. I turned to stare him over briefly before paying attention to Sally again.

"Yes but that wasn't the worst part. I hefted Trowa over my shoulder as best as I could and headed down the hall toward what I figured was a guest bedroom. Once I pushed open the door, I found Quatre almost in the doorway so I rushed Trowa to the closest bed and ran back to Quatre. He was barely conscious but he still recognized me and told me that he couldn't breathe." At this point, I had tears in my eyes as I clutched Quatre's hand a little tighter.

"It took me a while and I had a few scary moments but I finally got them both stable again. Quatre's still somewhat sick but he's through the worst of the pneumonia so he should get better in a week or so and Trowa's leg is officially patched up now." I could see the weary and tired look in Sally's eyes and I knew she had been through a lot.

"Thank you Sally." I smiled as warmly as I could and she nodded back to me.

"Of course. I only wish that I could've gotten here sooner or that you guys had told me about these things before." She gave us all a sort of motherly glare but it softened quickly. "Now all we have to do is wait for either of them to wake up…which apparently won't take long at all…" Sally's voice drifted off and she moved closer to Quatre. I followed her gaze and saw the small twitch in Quatre's eyes as he slowly tried to wake up.

"Quatre?" I saw as Heero and Wufei also leaned in to watch as Quatre regained consciousness. Sally began checking his vitals but when she touched him, he swatted her hand away his eyes opening suddenly. Reaching up to remove the wet cloth from his forehead, Quatre furrowed his brow before immediately trying to sit up.

"Quatre, you shouldn't try to move you're quite sick…" Sally's words landed on deaf ears as Quatre continued to move about. Taking charge, I put my hands on Quatre's shoulders stopping him from getting out of bed. Quatre just shuddered as I touched him and suddenly he was breathing heavily.

"Guys get out of here now!" Quatre's frantic tone was followed by his arms thrashing about. I tried my best to hold him steady. Tears were running down his cheeks now and I looked to him concerned before following those tear trails up to his unnaturally colored eyes.

"Guys, he's relapsing again!" I kept my grip but Quatre only thrashed more. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Heero nod in agreement.

"And it's the day he self-detonated, Duo give Sally the antidote now!" Wufei took my place in holding Quatre for the moment and I reached for the antidote in my pocket and shoved it into Sally's hand. I looked back to Quatre's distressed face feeling my own tears welling up in my eyes. Heero had run to grab a needle for Sally and she slowly transferred the antidote from its bottle into the syringe. Unexpectedly, Quatre stopped thrashing around and seemed to hang his head in shame.

"I can't stop it, I'm sorry…" Quatre's soft voice sounded through it all and my eyes grew wide in desperation.

"Sally, hurry!" Time could've stopped as Sally moved to the other side of the bed grabbing Quatre's shaking arm tightly. As quickly as she could, she stuck the needle in Quatre's arm draining the liquid into it. As the last seconds drew by, I stared at Quatre's suddenly limp form intently. Sally pulled the needle from his arm and immediately started checking his vitals. Wufei stepped out the way as she was finishing and I immediately moved closer. When I heard her sigh in relief, I let out the breath I had been holding in.

"I think he's okay. He's stable at least." I smiled only some at this as I eased Quatre back under his sheets and took my place back on his bed, holding his hand. Everyone was silent as they moved back to their previous positions. I wiped the tears from my eyes before looking up to Sally and nodding my thanks to her.

"Well, the only way to know if he's really completely okay is to wait. Hopefully we stopped him in time, but he still might've remembered his injuries from that day." I sighed at Heero's voice and stared longingly at Quatre willing him to wake up soon. I couldn't help but feel like an idiot though; why didn't I have Sally administer the antidote right when we got here? If I had only remembered sooner we wouldn't have come so close to almost losing him again…as it is, I still might lose him.

"Quatre…"

My thoughts were cut off as a soft voice cut through the silence that had settled over the group. Blinking to myself, I could've sworn I didn't say that out loud. I looked up to the others seeing that they were equally as confused.

"…Quatre…!" Yeah, that definitely wasn't me. We all turned abruptly looking to Trowa who was clutching his sheets and sweating, obviously distressed over something. Sally approached Trowa's bed followed closely by Heero.

"Trowa?" Heero stared at the aforementioned pilot with concern before addressing Sally, "Is he waking up?"

"Either that or dreaming." Sally was about to lean in closer when suddenly Trowa shot up in bed.

"Quatre, I've gotta save Quatre!" I jumped at his sudden movement. Trowa was looking around frantically before Heero put his hand on his shoulder.

"Trowa, it's all right. Quatre's fine. We're all here." Trowa stared at Heero for a moment before he glanced around the room at the rest of us. He stopped when he got to Sally.

"So it wasn't a dream…thank god." Sally smiled to him and he settled back into his bed before speaking again. "What happened?"

"Well, you passed out on me so I got over here as quickly as possible to save you." Trowa blushed some at her words before turning back to Heero as he spoke.

"You saved Quatre's life too." As if he didn't believe it was possible, Trowa furrowed his brow and questioned again.

"Is he okay? What about Duo? Did you guys get the antidote?" At that point, I took my cue and walked to Trowa's bed. I gave him a quirky face and he smiled.

"Yep, buddy, we're all okay now. Stop worrying, okay?" Trowa took a deep breath and nodded to me. I heard Sally come up behind me but paid her no mind until she touched my back and I jumped at the pain. Sally raised her eyebrow at me, holding me in my place before I could get away.

"Not quite it seems…Duo, why didn't you tell me you were injured? What happened?" I sighed at her questions looking to Heero and Wufei for any form of help but they just crossed their arms at me.

"Do we really have to do this? It's really not that bad. I think Fei's quick once over on the ride back was good enough."

"Hey, don't bring me into this." Wufei immediately stood again from the chair between the two beds with his arms raised defensively. "I really only checked to make sure that nothing was too serious to ignore for the moment." Sally scoffed at Wufei as he passed by her to stand on the other side of Quatre's bed. I made a small attempt to run away but when I felt Sally's firm grip around my wrist, I didn't chance any more movement. What can I say? I don't like doctors unless they're saving other people.

"Duo, you have shards of glass in your back right now, that's not normal."

"Shards of glass? What happened?" Trowa perked up again trying to get a peek at me and I rolled my eyes. Before I could protest again, Sally cut me off.

"Duo, your cheek even needs some attention unless you want it to scar your face. Now take off your shirt so I can see all the damage to your back." I sighed with one last attempt.

"Sally, really, it's -."

"Maxwell, do what she says. We can leave the room if you're embarrassed."

"I'm not embarrassed! I just don't think it's a big deal…" One look to Sally's annoyed face told me that I wouldn't be able to get out of this. With a huffy sigh, I un-tucked my shirt and slowly began pulling it from my body.

"Holy hell Duo…" Come to think of it, my back was in a lot of pain but I guess I had pushed it aside for Quatre and Trowa's sake. Setting my shirt aside, I looked expectantly to everyone but they only stared back at me.

"What happened to you?" I sighed at Sally's question and took a seat motioning for her to work while I talked.

"Look, I got shoved into a mirror and it decided to shatter into my back though I'd really rather not discuss how or why it happened." When Sally was about to press more on the subject, I heard Heero clear his throat harshly. I glanced in his direction, nodding my appreciation and turned back to stare at my love. I felt Sally's hand on my back again and braced myself. My annoyed tone must've gotten to everyone because they all effectively shut their mouths, that is, until Trowa changed the subject.

"So have you guys given Quatre the antidote already?" I flinched as Sally began fixing up my back and listened as Heero spoke.

"Yes, he was having another episode so we administered the antidote before it could be fulfilled. Now all we have to do is wait to see if his injuries return." Trowa shook his head making Heero raise his eyebrows.

"No, unless the antidote isn't effective Quatre should be better."

"How do you know?"

"Because when Quatre relived his pneumonia in the memory, he was sick immediately afterward. That's why I was in such a rush to get Sally here." I was about to respond to that when suddenly, Wufei caught my attention.

"Maxwell." I turned to look at him finding him staring intently at Quatre. Naturally, I followed his gaze seeing as Quatre's eyes twitched and fluttered open. My heart jumped and immediately I was at his side. Fortunately for me, at this point Sally had just finished up with bandaging my back. In an attempt to hide the bandages, I grabbed for my shirt and pulled it over my head.

"Quatre?" I stared questioningly at him paying close attention to his eyes but when they finally focused in on me and lit up, I knew that my Quatre was okay. Gleefully, I pushed my arms through my shirt and leaned down.

"Duo! You're back." Quatre smiled up at me and before he had a chance to do anything else I pounced on his lips. Hell, had everyone else not been there, I might've done more but reluctantly I pulled away smiling from ear to ear anyway. Quatre smiled back at me as he sat up in his bed. I moved out of the way so that he could see everyone.

"It's good to have you back Quatre." Wufei put a hand to Quat's shoulder and nodded. Quatre nodded back to him before turning back to me and looking up at me. I could tell that he was about ready to have a heart attack over my bruised cheek but Heero's voice cut through and distracted him.

"Are you feeling all right Quatre?" With another smile, Quatre nodded.

"I'm feeling better than I have in many days. My throat is a little scratchy though."

"I'll run and get you a glass of water." Sally quickly made for the door and I chuckled nervously as Quatre looked at me again, gently slapping my arm in punishment.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice? What happened to you?" There was more concern than anger in Quatre's voice which relieved me but I still just didn't want to talk about this all over again.

"Quat, don't worry about it. I just got a little roughed up on our mission. I'm fine. A few bandages here and there and I'm all patched up." I did my best to maintain a grin and eventually, Quatre gave in and sighed.

"You're so stubborn." I leaned down to give him another quick kiss.

"And that's why you love me!" Quatre rolled his eyes but smiled and thanked Sally as she gave him his water. After taking a big gulp, he cleared his throat and spoke again.

"So I assume that the mission went okay?" I held Quatre's glass as Sally leaned in to give him one last check-up.

"We hit a few bumps in the road but we got back in one piece." Seemingly relieved and less tense, Wufei leaned his back against the wall and allowed himself to relax. Sally raised her eyebrows in surprise as she finished checking Quatre over.

"And considering that you have no current injuries, other than your knee, and no more signs of pneumonia, I'd say that you're doing pretty damn well." I breathed deeply at this trying my best to contain my excitement; however, Quatre looked back at the doctor shocked.

"Pneumonia?" Sally nodded to this.

"Yep, you had a pretty mild case actually but it was still bad enough to the point where you couldn't breathe."

"Well, I guess that would explain why you're here Sally. The last thing I remember before going to sleep is talking to Trowa. To be honest though, I'm just glad that we're all recovering now. And we definitely have you to thank for that Sally." I smiled at Quatre's somewhat diplomatic ways and nodded in agreement.

"I'll second that one." Sally smiled to all of us and nodded her thanks.

"Well, I am happy to keep you guys healthy and as much as I would rather stay here and catch up with all of you, I actually probably should've left here thirty minutes ago. We're still in a war you know." I groaned loudly at the thought.

"Don't remind me." I clutched Quatre's hand tighter and felt as he squeezed mine back. Sally looked sternly at me for a moment.

"Duo, take care of that cheek okay?" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her and nodded. She smiled back at me before beginning to walk away.

"I'll walk you to the door Sally." Wufei pulled himself from the wall and followed the doctor toward the door. Heero also made a move and followed the two probably needing to disarm our security system. Before she walked through the doorway, Sally turned back to us one last time with a smile.

"Take care of each other."

I sighed in relief; now that Sally was leaving it felt a little less tense only because it felt like everything was finally going to get better. I looked back over to Quatre and watched as he threw his bed cover to the side. I quirked my eyebrow at him in surprise.

"And where are you going, my love?" Quatre shook his head at me and began moving to get out of bed.

"You know, you'd be amazed to know how much fluid is in my bladder right now. Plus, I have just got to get out of this bed." Chuckling, I helped Quatre slip out of his bed and steady himself on his feet. I would've protested against his walking so soon but I knew that it would do no good for either of us. Once he was balanced out, Quatre stole a kiss from my lips and began to hobble his way to the nearby bathroom. I watched as he tried to hurry and heard Trowa laugh a little beside me. When an epiphany struck me, I turned to him suddenly.

"Trowa?" He looked up at me a little confused but I just continued. "You put your life in danger for Quatre which I wish wouldn't have happened but I want to thank you."

Of course, not one for words, Trowa merely nodded back to me but the look in his eyes said it all. We both looked toward the bathroom as we heard the toilet flush and the sink turn on. Smiling deviously, I made my way toward the door. As Quatre began to step out, he stopped at seeing me so close by.

"Feeling better now?" Probably figuring that I was up to something, Quatre hesitated a little.

"Um…much, thanks."

"Good." Without another moment to spare, I carefully scooped Quatre into my arms. He was little shocked at first but gave in eventually giggling at my actions.

"Duo, shouldn't I be getting back into bed?" I furrowed my brow playfully at the bundle in my arms.

"Quatre, you are getting back into a bed, it's just not that one." Grinning wildly, I looked over to Trowa who had an amused look on his face.

"Trowa, buddy, as much as I do love your company…I need a little cuddle time." I heard Quatre chuckle again and shot Trowa a very deliberate wink. "As long as Quatre's feeling better, I'm gonna take advantage of it."

Once Trowa laughed some and shooed Quatre and I away, I slipped us both into my room and ravished Quatre all over with kisses.

End

A/N: Well? It's not a suspenseful ending so I won't leave you guys hanging again for so long, right? Don't worry, there is much more to come for this story. To be honest, I feel a little weird going further just because the story was supposed to just focus on Quatre's memory loss problem but I just simply cannot leave it to end here. (Plus, I thought of this (hopefully) awesome way to tie it back into the actual anime plot) AND you never know…Quatre might not be completely cured. Who knows what will happen next????

Thanks for reading and **Please review**! If you have any ideas for this story you want to throw at me, I'd love to read some. :)

Also, again, updates will be relatively slow because of school but you should definitely keep your eyes open for a brand new GW story I intend to post here quite soon along with hopefully more updates to other stories.

Thanks again!


End file.
